Healing Hands
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Yuki was alone in the world, with only her zanpakuto spirit to guide and protect her, until the day that Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4 adopted her and took her in. As the years went by, Yuki grew up, trained, and made many friends. Now, when she is put into a new squad, everything starts to change. Will she be able to adjust? May contain mature content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki was just a little girl when she was found in her village, alone and the sole survivor of a Hollow attack. She stood in the centre of icy carnage, bodies everywhere, tears running down her cheeks, crying out into the emptiness as the snow began to fall.

-O-

"Retsu, where are you going?"

Captain Retsu Unohana stopped and turned to look at her friend and fellow Captain, Jushiro Ukitake. "Head Captain has sensed a strong exertion of spiritual pressure in the southern part of district 43. He asked me to investigate it."

"Would you like the company? It could be a new recruit for the Academy and you know we need more."

"Of course, Jushiro. I'd welcome your company."

Jushiro smiled and followed Retsu off to district 43, neither of them prepared for what they would see next.

-O-

The sound of the village ahead was eerily quiet, the buildings covered in shards of ice. Even the snow falling from the sky could not produce something like that. Retsu and Jushiro looked at each other, then proceeded with caution into the village. They saw the hundreds of bloodied bodies, all signs of a Hollow attack there, and only stopped when they heard crying. Retsu let her motherly instincts take over and motioned for Jushiro to follow her. She searched for the source of the crying and found a little girl, no more than two years old, standing at the epicenter of the ice. She was covered in blood and dirt, tears free flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Retsu approached the little girl cautiously. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

The little girl looked up, her eyes fearful. "Go away!" she said, stumbling back in fear and ice sprouted from where she stood.

The ice barely missed the two captains as they flash stepped out of the way. They knew this was the spiritual pressure Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto sensed early and knew that this little girl needed training. But they had to get to her first, had to calm her down and make sure she was alright.

Retsu landed softly in front of the little girl and looked at her. "Sweetie, I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." she said, soothingly. "Are you the one that made the bad monsters go away?"

The little girl, who had been crouched down and crying into her arms as they wrapped around her knees, looked up at her and nodded. "M-monsters k-killed e-everyone... Yu-ki is all a-alone..." she sniffled. She looked at the woman before her, sensing something motherly about her.

Retsu opened her arms and offered the girl a hug. "Do you trust me?"

The little girl nodded and cautiously went to Retsu, letting her arms encircle her and pull her into a hug.

"That's a good girl." Retsu said, petting her head and smoothing back her black hair. "Now, can you tell me you name sweetie?"

"Yuki." the little girl said, feeling calm now in Retsu's arms.

"Hello, Yuki. You have a beautiful name. My name is Retsu Unohana."

Yuki looked up at the captain. "Ret-su Uno-ha-na?" she asked, sounding out her name.

"Very good." Retsu smiled and praised her.

Yuki smiled at that, then noticed the other person with Retsu. "Who's that?"

Retsu looked over at Jushiro. "He's a friend of mine."

Jushiro looked at the little girl and smiled. "Why hello, little one. I am Jushiro Ukitake."

"Ju-shi-ro U-ki-ta-ke?" Yuki asked, sounding out his name.

Jushiro nodded and patted her head. "Very good. You are quite the smart little girl for one so young. How old are you?"

Yuki looked down at her hand and counted to two. She lifted her hand and showed Jushiro, a big smile on her face. "This many!"

Jushiro laughed at that and patted her on the head. "You're remarkable for so young. And adorable, too."

Yuki smiled, feeling safe with the two captains. She looked at Retsu, her face suddenly serious. "Retsu, can I go with you?"

Retsu and Jushiro exchanged looks before she answered. "Of course, sweetie, but what of your parents?"

Yuki shook her head. "I don't remember. I'm always alone now. 'Cept for Hyoko. Hyoko keeps me safe. She helped make the ice!"

Retsu felt her heart melt. She had always wanted a daughter and perhaps now would be her chance. "Would you like to come stay with me so we can get you looked over? I want to make sure the monsters didn't hurt you. I can fix up that scratch on your cheek, too. Will that be alright?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

Retsu smiled and stood, clutching Yuki in her arms. "Then let's go home."

-O-

"I assume you have your report ready, Captain Unohana?"

"Of course, Head Captain."

"Then proceed."

"When Captain Ukitake and I reached the village in the southern 43rd district, we came upon a horrifying sight. It was a slaughter. Hollows had attacked the village and killed everyone. Save one." Retsu started. "The spiritual pressure you sensed, Head Captain, was that of a little girl, only two years old, who had unleashed her spiritual pressure in fear as the Hollows attacked. She killed every single Hollow in the village with blasts of ice."

"You have proof of this?"

"We found her at the epicentre of the blast, sir." Jushiro interjected. "When we arrived, she was the only one to be found alive. Her spiritual pressure saved her life and when we first tried to approach her, she was still fearful and caught by surprise as more ice sprouted from where she stood. I would not have believed that someone so young could have that much spiritual pressure, that much power, but she is quite the remarkable child and shows great potential. She will need to be trained, of course, but in time, I do believe she would make an excellent candidate for Shino Academy."

"Indeed." Retsu said, agreeing with him. Looking to the Head Captain, she continued. "Head Captain, I have made a few decisions on the child's behalf for her safety and well-being."

The door to the meeting hall opened and Isane Kotetsu- Retsu's lieutenant- entered inside. "Oh, please forgive me for my tardiness. Captain, I'm sorry, I tried to keep her in the room, but she ran off and came here."

To everyone's surprise, a little girl with long black hair bearing a single silvery-blue streak came running into the room and straight to Retsu.

"Momma!"

"Momma?" everyone said in surprise.

"Please forgive me, Head Captain." Retsu said, looking at the old man. "Yuki is an orphan. She has no memories of family or of anyone, only of being alone. We cannot determine how long she has been alone, but it looks as though she was fending for herself and has managed to survive this long on her own. I have made the decision to adopt her as my own and raise her. She does indeed show great promise, but she needs a teacher and needs someone to help her grow to her full potential. I will take the responsibility in doing so."

"Child, step forward."

Yuki looked at the Head Captain. She sensed a great power coming from him, but felt as if she recognized him from somewhere. She took a few steps forward and bowed to him.

"You show great respect for one so young." Yamamoto noted, surprised by this child's respect.

Yuki looked up and smiled at him. "Hyoko taught me! She said that when you see an old person, you show respect. You seem really strong, too, mister, and Hyoko said that when someone shows great power and strength, you bow to them too."

Everyone in the room stood there staring at Yuki. She was so little, so young, so adorable, and yet she seemed smarter and wiser than one her age would be. Then, out of nowhere, the ringing of laughter began to echo through the hall. Everyone looked at the Head Captain as he laughed and stood, walking to Yuki.

"My, my, you are quite the remarkable young girl indeed." Yamamoto said. "What is your name, girl?"

"I am Yuki U-Unohana! Who are you, mister?"

"I am Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto."

"So you're a captain like Momma?"

Yamamoto nodded and chuckled. "Yes, Yuki, I am. I wonder, who is this Hyoko person you spoke of?"

"Oh, Hyoko is my friend. She is a giant white and blue tiger and she teaches me about ice and how to control it! She helps keep me safe and talks to me when I'm lonely!"

Jushiro looked at his friend, Shunsui Kyoraku- Captain of squad 8- as he said, "Sounds like she's already met her zanpakuto."

"But she is so young!" Jushiro said, looking back at the little girl. "When I asked how old she was, she said she was only two."

"Really? Well, now, that's something you don't see everyday."

Yamamoto chuckled. "I see. Well, then it's a good thing Hyoko has taken such good care of you. Now, why don't you run along and be a good girl for your mother, hmm?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Ok!"

"Captain Unohana, I give you my blessing with this child. She is remarkable and shows incredible potential. I wish you the best of luck in raising her and training her until she is ready to attend Shino Academy."

"Thank you, Head Captain." Retsu said, bowing. "If you will excuse me, I best get her home then."

"Momma, are we going home?"

"Yes, sweetie, we are."

"Is Isane coming too?"

"Yes, sweetie, she is. Now come along."

Yuki grabbed her mother's hand and followed her out of the meeting hall.

When the door closed once more, everyone looked at the Head Captain.

"I never thought I'd see the day that someone would make you laugh, Head Captain." Shunsui said. "That being said, if this Hyoko is her zanpakuto's spirit, then she needs to begin her training immediately."

"Agreed. Captain Kurotsuchi, please craft Yuki a limiter. She has a vast amount of spiritual pressure well inside of her and though she seems to have been able to control it thus far with the aid of this Hyoko, I fear she may hurt herself if it gets out of control. She show the potential to reaching heights I've never seen in one so young."

"Of course."

"Now, unless there is anything else, you are all dismissed. I do expect each and everyone of you to help Captain Unohana raised this child. She will need all the help she can get."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm heading out!" Yuki called.

Retsu looked up from her paperwork and smiled as her daughter looked into her office. "Alright, be careful, sweetie."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Always am. I'll see you later!"

Retsu waved as her daughter left the office and headed towards the Squad 11 barracks. 'Please be careful, Yuki.'

Yuki headed towards the Squad 11 barracks with a few others from her squad, having been asked to help out with some chores.

"Thanks for coming with us, Yuki." Himori said.

Yuki smiled at Himori. "No problem. I needed to get out today anyway. Mom's been having me do special training with Captain Shihoin."

"She's so pretty." Himori said. "What's she like?"

"Who, Yoruichi?" Yuki asked. "Well, she's kind of stubborn, very intelligent and witty, but she's kind hearted and loves to have fun. She's taught me a lot."

"What kind of training do you do with her?"

"It's mainly Kido techniques, but she has been teaching me Shunpo techniques too. I promised I wouldn't say anything more than that."

"About time!"

Yuki looked up towards the gates of the Squad 11 barracks and saw 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame leaning against the wall, his zanpakuto resting on his shoulders.

"Took you weaklings long enough." he said, sneering at the Squad 4 members.

"Lay off, Ikkaku." Yuki said as she passed him.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over your weakling whining."

Yuki stopped and her friends looked at her. Himori's eyes widened. "Yuki, don't it's not worth it."

Yuki simply smiled and turned back towards Ikkaku. "Oh, my apologies 3rd Seat Madarame. I did not realize I was speaking to you. Please forgive my rudeness, I must have been distracted by your ignorance and brutish nature. If you would kindly excuse us, we have some chores to attend to for you and your squad."

Ikkaku stared at her, unsure of how to react to her kind toned insult, as she smiled and turned away to lead her friends into the barracks.

"Well, now, she's got quite the quick tongue there." Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th seat of Squad 11 said. "And she's quite beautiful, too."

"Ya, whatever. She's just another smart mouthed weakling from Squad 4."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Ikkaku. Do you know who that is?"

Ikkaku shrugged.

"She's the adopted daughter of Captain Retsu Unohana. That is Yuki Unohana, the Ice Princess."

Ikkaku's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am quite certain." Yumichika said. "She seems to have developed her mother's personality as she's grown up over the years. She can be kind hearted and lovely to be around, but if you mess with her or her loved ones then you'll see a whole new, much darker side to her. I hear she's been training with Captain Shihoin as well."

"Captain's going to be happy when she shows up then. He's been looking for a fight."

"Ah, but so have you."

"An excellent point. Come on, I think I want to challenge this little 'Ice Princess'."

-O-

Yuki and her friends finished the chores Squad 11 had assigned to them and were beginning to head back. They headed towards the gate, but needed to pass by the training courtyard for Squad 11 to get there. As they walked around the edge of the courtyard, Ikkaku approached them.  
"Hey, Ice Princess!"

Yuki's brow twitched, but she turned and smiled. "Yes, 3rd Seat Madarame? Was there something more we could do for you?"

"Ya, you can fight me."

Yuki looked at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I formally challenge you."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Please forgive me, 3rd Seat Madarame, but I must respectfully decline. We need to return to our own duties." She started to turn away and walked with the others.

"It seems the rumors were wrong. The mighty Ice Princess, Yuki Unohana, daughter of Captain Unohana of Squad 4, is nothing but a coward." Ikkaku said, trying to push her as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Himori, take the others and go. Tell Mom I'll be home soon."

Himori saw the look on her friend's face and nodded, ushering the others away from the courtyard.

Yuki turned and looked at Ikkaku. "Perhaps I didn't hear you correctly. Could you repeat that, please?"

Ikkaku's smirk grew. "I said you were a coward!" he said, but before he could finish, Yuki was behind him with the end of her scabbard aimed at the back of his skull.

"I suggest you rethink those words, Ikkaku Madarame, for I am no coward. I have made it through a lot of terrible times and not once have I ever left anyone behind or alone. I fight to protect my own, I do not bully those weaker than me into submission, nor do I show any disrespect for other squads. We each have our own values, our own set of skills, our own way of life, but do not think me or anyone else a coward for following what's in their hearts. Now, I am going to decline your challenge once more and walk away. If you or anyone in Squad 11 tries to pull any bullshit with Squad 4 again, you're going to regret ever crossing us until the day you die."

All those of Squad 11 who were gathered stared in shock at the young Soul Reaper girl before them. With her raven black hair blowing in the wind and her silvery-blue streak bouncing lightly against her cheek, Yuki Unohana was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Her words cut deep into their being as she politely and calmly scolded Ikkaku, reminding them much of her mother.

"What's all this commotion?"

Everyone save Ikkaku and Yuki bowed, greeting their captain and lieutenant as they came into the courtyard.

"Captain Zaraki, greetings to you and to you, Lieutenant Kusajishi." Yuki said. "I was simply bidding your squad a good day and giving your 3rd seat here a few words of advise."

She lowered her scabbard. "I mean no ill towards him or your squad and I take my leave."

"Bye, Yuki!" Yachiru called from Kenpachi's shoulders.

"Yuki?"

Yuki turned back towards the captain. "Yes, Captain?"

"You're Unohana's brat, aren't you?"

Yuki's brow twitched. "Yes, I am Captain Unohana's daughter."

"Then you know everything she knows." Kenpachi said, a devilish grin on his face. "Care to spar?"

Yuki sighed and bowed. "I must respectfully decline, Captain Zaraki. I have other duties that I need to attend to and I would hate to waste your time. I am not sure my skill level could quite reach the height of your own."

Kenpachi laughed at that. "You're full of shit, kid, but I like you. I know you've got a limiter on, same as me. My offer still stands, and though your politeness disgusts me, I will respect your decision to decline. Go on and tell your mother hi for me."

Yuki stood and smiled. "Of course. And thank you for understanding, Captain. Perhaps soon I can accept your challenge. I will see you later, Yachiru." Turning and walking passed everyone in Squad 11, Yuki left with her head held high and her shoulders back, proud of herself for handling the situation so well.

"Kenny, do you like her?" Yachiru asked of Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11, smiled. "Ya, I like her. She's stronger than she realizes. There's something special about her, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually."

Yachiru giggled and looked at the squad. "Baldy, you were being mean to Yuki! Go clean the bath house!"

"Alone?"

"That's right! You don't get to be mean to Yuki and not be punished!" Yachiru said. "Go clean the bath house by yourself or I'll chew on your bald head!"

"I'm not bald!" Ikkaku said, then saw the look Yachiru was giving him and he turned, running off to the bath house as smiled.

"OK, the rest of you can take the day off. But I find out you were being mean to Yuki, you can all join Baldy in the bath house!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eye as Kenpachi went back towards his quarters.

-O-

When Yuki returned to the Squad 4 barracks, she awaited her mother's stern glare and polite scolding. She went straight to her office and found her alone with her paperwork.

"You're home." Retsu started, not even glancing up from her papers.

"Ya, sorry it took me so long. I'm sure Himori told you what happened?"

"Yes. How did you handle the rest of the situation?"

"Well, I didn't draw my blade if that's what you're worried about. I simply gave the 3rd seat a few choice words, held the base of my zanpakuto's scabbard to the base of his skull, and that was it. Between your training and the training I received with Captain Shihoin, I caught him off guard. There was no fight, no one hurt, and I even declined their captain's challenge. Kenpachi Zaraki is a terrifying man, but there's something different about it."

Retsu looked up at her daughter. "He is a brute with no sense of mercy or remorse. His talents are well suited for Squad 11."

"Well that may be, Mom, but I am tired of them seeing us as weaklings and I'm tired of them bullying our squad into submission. I can't take it anymore."

"I know, sweetie..." Retsu said, her face softening. "Unfortunately, they follow in their captain's footsteps and there is no changing that man's mind."

"Well, someone needs to try. This will end."


	3. Chapter 3

"Head Captain, you wished to speak with us?" Retsu asked, once permitted to enter Yamamoto's office.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for coming Captain Unohana. And you, dear Yuki." the old man replied, smiling at them both. "There has been some rumours flying around lately of an incident with Squad 11 that I'd like to address with you."

Yuki felt her mother's irritation with her as she continued to look at the Head Captain. "Please forgive me, sir." she said, looking from her mother to the old man. "3rd seat Madarame was bullying my squad mates and called me coward when I refused his challenge. I only spoke a few choice words of advice to him on the matter and not once did I draw Hyoko. If this has reflected poorly onto Squad 4, then I would gladly take any punishment befitting the situation." She bowed to the Head Captain.

Yamamoto chuckled. "No harm was done, Yuki dear. The rumours simply state that you were strong enough to defeated the 3rd seat, Ikkaku Mdarame, without even drawing your zanpakuto, that your calm and anger were as terrifying as your mother's. I simply wanted to discuss the results of the situation and offer you a new position."

Yuki and Retsu looked at each other, then at the Head Captain. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"With your skills, both in healing and fighting- as trained by your mother who was a former captain of Squad 11- you are better suited to use your talents in Squad 11. I believe that the 4th seat is available."

"Head Captain, I agree that Yuki has improved greatly in her skills, but I am not comfortable letting her be near Captain Zaraki on a daily basis. He is a bad influence on the people around him." Retsu said.

"That being said, Mom, think about it. With our squad always being bullied by Squad 11, maybe I could help change that, even stop it altogether. I'm willing to take this position if it means that I can do more for you, Himori, and the rest of Squad 4 in the long run. If I can't get the bullying to stop, then maybe I can at least knock some sense into those brutes when they try something. Besides, you know that I have been trying to reach bankai with Hyoko. This would be a perfect opportunity to continue training for that." Yuki said, then looked at Yamamoto. "Grandpa Yama, will I be allowed to continue my training with Captain Shihoin? She is after all the one who inspired me to reach bankai and I do enjoy her lessons."

Only Yuki was ever allowed to call Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto "Grandpa Yama". She had started to when she was still a child, during tea parties that she attended with her mother. She only ever used it when they were alone with the Head Captain, to be sure she still remained respectful.

Yamamoto smiled. "If you accept this position, I see no problem in allowing you to continue training with Captain Shihoin. Now, Yuki Unohana, do you accept the promotion to 4th seat of Squad 11?"

Yuki looked at her mother, sighing with relief as Retsu gave her a smile of pride and defeat. Looking back at Yamamoto, Yuki nodded. "Yes, I accept this position."

"Very well, then. You may begin your duties in Squad 11 tomorrow. For now, let us enjoy our tea and catch up."

-O-

"Do you really have to go?"

Yuki hugged Himori. "Think of it this way: no one else is ever going to bully you or the rest of this squad around, not ever again. Besides, we still have our Soul Reaper Women's Association meetings with Yachiru and our weekly trip to the markets."

Himori smiled sadly. "Ok, just don't forget us?"

Yuki looked at her now old squad mates, smiling. "I could never forget you guys. I'll come visit, I promise. Look after my mother for me, will you?"

The members of Squad 4 cheered in response, causing both Yuki and Retsu to smile. Retsu turned to Yuki. "Let's go, sweetie. I have a few things to speak with Captain Zaraki about."

Yuki waved to her old squad, smiling as she saw Himori's face brighten as she thought of the next time they would see each other. She walked with Retsu towards the Squad 11 barracks, wondering now what her mother would have to say to the man who gave her the scar on her chest- hidden beneath her raven black braid.

When they managed to finally reach the barracks, Yuki and Retsu entered and headed straight for the dojo hall in the back of the training courtyard. Opening the door to the dojo, Yuki and Retsu stepped inside.

"About time you came to visit, Unohana." Kenpachi said, looking up from his seat.

"Yuki!" Yachiru said, jumping off of Kenpachi's shoulder and bouncing off of Ikkaku and another member of Squad 11's heads before she leaped into Yuki's arms. "So you're with us now?"

Yuki giggled and nodded, hugging the little lieutenant back before she decided to situate herself on Yuki's shoulder. "Yes, Yachiru. I mean, Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"No, call me Yachiru, ok? I don't like you calling me Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"Whatever you say, 'Chiru." Yuki replied, smiling. Then looking to her new captain, her smile faded a bit when she saw him looking at her with a strange look of hunger, like he needed to fight her to survive. "Hello, Captain Zaraki. It is a pleasure to accept the position of your 4th seat. I look forward to working with you."

"So, Yuki, you accepted then? Good, now you can spar with me and not worry about holding back!" Kenpachi said, standing. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, show Yuki to her room. I need to speak with Captain Unohana."

Yumichika stood and came over to Yuki as Kenpachi and Retsu left the dojo, Ikkaku begrudgingly coming to stand next to him. "Hello, Yuki. I am 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. Ikkaku Madarame, our 3rd seat, you have already met."

Yuki bowed. "It's a pleasure to formerly meet you, 5th seat Ayasegawa."

"Oh please, Yumichika will do just fine." he replied. "By the way, that silvery-blue streak in your hair, do you get it done? If so where? Because that colour is gorgeous."

"Actually, it's natural. I've had it since I was two years old at least. Mom said it was there when she found me." Yuki replied, giggling as Yachiru offered her a piece of candy. "Thanks, 'Chiru."

"So you're adopted? Figures." Ikkaku said, scoffing. "What happened to your real parents?"

"I don't know." Yuki said, looking at him. "When Mom and Captain Ukitake found me, they said Hollows had attacked the village they had found me in. I only know that I was alone for a long time with only Hyoko to help me, to teach me. I was grateful when Mom found me and took me in. I owe her and Jushiro my life."

Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other, then back at her.

"In any case, I'd like to know where my room will be if you please. I know the rest of the barracks well enough from helping with chores around here."

"Of course, dear. Follow me." Yumichika said, glaring at Ikkaku for asking such a question.

Yuki followed Yumichika through the courtyard and towards the squad quarters. Ikkaku followed just behind her, seemingly trying to avoid talking to Yuki or risking having Yachiru nom on his head. Ikkaku listened as Yachiru and Yumichika talked with Yuki, laughing and enjoying themselves. Something about her irritated him, but yet he found himself drawn to her as well. He growled to himself and stopped when they reach Yuki's room.

"It's all ready for you, dear." Yumichika said, opening the door for Yuki.

Yuki stepped inside and looked around. "Wow, it's so much bigger than the room I had with my old squad- and that was connected to Mom's quarters."

Yachiru voiced her awe at the room as well, looking around as Yuki walked around, looking at everything before she set her things by her bed. "Wow, Princess, you have such a nice room! Can I come play with you here?"

"Of course, 'Chiru." Yuki said, laughing. "Any time you want."

"Yay!"

"Alright, well we will leave you to settle. Dinner is in an hour, so don't be late, OK?" Yumichika said. "Come along, Lieutenant. Yuki need to get settled."

"Aww, OK." Yachiru hopped off of Yuki's shoulders. "I'll see you at dinner, OK, Yuki?"

Yuki reached down and patted Yachiru's head. "Of course, 'Chiru. Save me a seat?"

"Sure! See you later!" Yachiru and Yumichika left her room and went on their way as Yuki turned towards the window. She opened the curtains and saw that her room led out to a small grassy space big enough for a small pond and some spots for garden plots. "Wow, I could start a garden here." she said to herself.

"Well, welcome to the squad I guess." Ikkaku said, still leaning against her door frame. "Get yourself settled in, then come meet us for dinner."

"Thank you, 3rd seat Madarame." Yuki said, looking back at him.

Ikkaku simply scoffed at that and left, still not sure why he was drawn to her and yet irritate by her at the same time.

-O-

Later that night, Yuki made her way to the dining hall for Squad 11 and smiled when she found Yachiru waiting next to Kenpachi, waving. Ikkaku sat at Kenpachi's left, across from Yumichika who sat at Kenpachi's right, but one seat over.

"Yuki, Yumichika and I saved you a seat!" Yachiru called, waving her over. "Come sit!"

Yuki came to sit with Yachiru and Yumichika, bowing to Kenpachi before taking her seat. "Thanks, 'Chiru."

Yachiru beamed and waved someone over with a plate of food for Yuki. "You're late, Yuki, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, 'Chiru, I haven't been sleeping well lately and I passed out while I was putting my things away. I tried to get here as quick as I could."

"Oh, OK. Are you going to be fine, Yuki?"

"Yes, 'Chiru, I'll be fine." Yuki said with a smile. When someone put a plate of food in front of her, she thanked him and began to eat.

"So, how do you like your room?" Yachiru asked.

"I love it. It even has a spot outside where I can start growing some herbs and other plants next to the pond."

"We thought you might like that." Yumichika said. "Our lieutenant here told us how much you loved to garden and we thought it'd make you feel more at home."

Yuki smiled at Yumichika. "Well, thank you, Yumichika. I really appreciate that. At least some of you have been welcoming."

Ikkaku got the sense that she was talking about him and ignored her, taking a swig from his bottle of sake.

"So, Yuki, I hear that you have some kind of special training going on." Kenpachi said.

"Oh, yes. Captain Shihoin has been teaching me some kido techniques, as well as some shunpo techniques, but beyond that I cannot say anything more. I would like to inform you though, Captain, that he is the reason why I have been striving to reach bankai."

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all looked at her. No one has ever so blatantly said they were trying to reach bankai before.

"Really? So you do have power." Kenpachi said. "Interesting. Well, then we should have more frequent training sessions with you to get you to bankai. I look forward to seeing what kind of power you can muster up, even with that limiter of yours."

Yuki looked down at the silver cuff bracelet on her right hand. It was a constant reminder of what happened that day so long ago, the day her mother and Jushiro found her. She had attacked them out of fear and her spiritual pressure was so strong for one so young. She was grateful to have to limiter- her own potential power, even the idea of it, terrified her. "As do I, Captain. Perhaps now I can take you up on that sparring session. And your challenge as well, 3rd seat Madarame."

Ikkaku looked at her through his drunken haze. "About time! Tomorrow morning, at daybreak in the dojo."

"Very well. Will we be releasing shikai or using practice swords?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no, we use our zanpakuto. I want to see what you got." Ikkaku slammed down his bottle of sake. "Shikai release permitted."

"I see, then perhaps the courtyard outside would be better. I would hate to ruin the dojo with Hyoko's ice attacks." Yuki said in all seriousness.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and stood up abruptly. "You smart mouthed brat. You think you're better than me?"

"Not at all, 3rd seat. I am simply stating that my skills and abilities are strong enough to destroy the dojo when used and I would like to prevent that as much as possible."

"Whatever. Just don't forget!" he said, stumbling out of the dining hall drunk.

"Is he normally like this?" Yuki asked, looking at Yumichika.

"Well, he likes to drink, but I've never seen him like this. I wonder what's eating at him."

"Go after him, Yumichika." Kenpachi said.

"Of course."

Yuki watched as Yumichika stood and went after Ikkaku. She looked around the dining hall and saw other people leaving, having finished their meals. She quickly finished her own meal, then stood and began to help clear everything away. When it was just Yachiru and Kenpachi left with her in the dining hall, Yuki stood before them. "'Chiru, are you and the Captain finished eating?"

Yachiru nodded. "Yup! Thanks, Yuki!"

Yuki smiled and took their dishes, heading towards the kitchens.

"Kenny, I'm going to check on Baldy!" Yachiru said, then disappeared.

When Yuki came back to the dining hall, she looked over at her new captain and saw that he appeared to be sleeping. Going over, she knelt next to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Captain?"

Kenpachi opened his eye and looked at Yuki, seeing for the first time how brilliant her light blue eyes were. "What is it?"

Yuki smiled. "Are you tired, Captain?"

Kenpachi yawned in response. "A bit."

"Since my room is along the way, would you like some company back to the quarters?"

Kenpachi stood. "Sure, why not? Yachiru is off with Ikkaku and Yumichika anyways."

Yuki followed next to Kenpachi as they exited the dining hall and made their way across the courtyard. She looked up at the moon and noticed how clear it was.

"So how do you like the squad?" Kenpachi asked.

"Well, Ikkaku is a bit of a hot head and smart mouth to boot, but the rest of the squad seems nice enough. I think I'll actually enjoy being in this squad."

"Are you serious about reaching bankai?"

"Of course, Captain. Hyoko and I have been working tirelessly the last few years trying to find the strength to push through to bankai, but I don't know what else I can do and I hope I can get that answer here, with you and the whole of Squad 11."

"Good. This will be an interesting challenge." Kenpachi said, smiling.

Yuki looked up at him. "Is the eye patch you wear a limiter, Captain? I have heard only rumors."

"Ya, that's how I know you've got that limiter. You have strong spiritual pressure and I can sense it's being suppressed. Are you afraid of unleashing it?"

Yuki sighed. "To be honest, yes, Captain, I am. Mom told me that when she and Captain Ukitake found me, I attacked them out of fear. They sensed that the ice I summoned was as a result of strong spiritual pressure and the only reason I had any control over it was because I had met Hyoko. My zanpakuto's spirit came to me as a child, very young, and she is the reason I found my way to that village, she is the reason why I have my mother, she is the reason why I survived for so long before Mom adopted me. Hyoko trained me, taught me things about life, kept me going. The least I can do for her is train hard to reach bankai, but even she can only teach me so much. Head Captain Yamamoto said that my spiritual pressure could go out of control should the limiter fail or be removed and the thought of that terrifies me."

"Well, as long as you're with us, you don't need to worry. We'll train you hard, but I will respect your boundaries." Kenpachi said.

Yuki stopped by her room. "This is me. I should turn in for the night."

"Alright. I look forward to seeing your duel with Ikkaku. Should be fun!"

Yuki bowed and smiled. "Thank you, Captain. I know you're not the type for being a softy and having these kinds of conversations, but I do appreciate it. Have a good night and I'll see you bright and early."

Kenpachi watched as Yuki went into her room, closing the door. She was so respectful, so kind, but yet she did resemble her adoptive mother in many ways. Kenpachi smiled despite himself and went to his room, thinking of how much he was going to enjoy working with Yuki Unohana.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki sat in the middle of the courtyard, meditating as she waited for Ikkaku to join them.

'Yuki, are you certain you wish to do this?' Hyoko asked, sounding worried.

'Hyoko, it will be fine. We have our plan of attack.'

'Very well. You know that I will have your back no matter what. I will always protect you.'

Yuki smiled. 'I know, thank you Hyoko.' She looked up at the sky and saw that it was nearly time.

People had started to arrive and began waiting for Ikkaku to arrive himself. Yumichika looked around but saw that Ikkaku hadn't joined them yet, so he went back to the living quarters. Finding Ikkaku still passed out on his bed, Yumichika gave him a good kick.

"Ikkaku, wake up!"

Ikkaku hit the floor hard and sat up, his head pounding. "What the hell, Yumichika?"

"Good, you're awake."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you and Yuki's duel. It's nearly sunrise."

Ikkaku, despite his hangover, leaped up from the floor and grabbed his zanpakuto. "Why didn't you come get me sooner?"

Yumichika shurgged and followed Ikkaku down the hall as the 3rd seat ran to the courtyard.

Outside, it was beginning to look as though Ikkaku wasn't coming and people were about to leave. Yuki sighed and stood, readying herself to leave as well.

"Must have just been his drunken stupor."

'Think again, dear girl.'

Yuki turned and looked to see Ikkaku finally arriving with Yumichika. "I see your hang over hasn't stopped you from finally joining us, 3rd seat Madarame. Thank you, Yumichika, for waking him."

"Of course, dear." Yumichika said, bowing his head. Stepping back, he joined the others while Yuki and Ikkaku took their places in the courtyard. "Now play nicely?"

Yuki looked at Ikkaku. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Of course. Just give my one moment. I need to do my lucky dance."

"Your what?" Yuki asked, but then she had to wait while Ikkaku drew his zanpakuto and did his lucky dance, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, and when he was done she readied herself for his attack.

"Now I'm ready!" Ikkaku said, grinning devilishly.

"As am I." Yuki said, drawing her zanpakuto. "Let us begin."

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku called out, activating his shikai.

"Dance in the icy winds, Hyoko!" Yuki called out, activating her own.

Squad 11 all watched as Yuki's and Ikkaku's zanpakuto each changed in appearance- Yuki's became a a two handed greatsword with a blue blade and white hilt grip and Ikkaku's became a long naginata with a crimson tassel at it's base- and the two Soul Reapers lunged at each other, attacking each other with great force. With each strike it was like a whirlwind blew through the courtyard, nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

Kenpachi came out to join the rest of the squad and smiled when he saw how the fight was going.

"Split!" Ikkaku called out and Hozukimaru split into a three sectioned naginata. He whipped Hozukimaru around and landed a small gash on Yuki's cheek, but she dodged just in time to avoid every other bit of the attack.

"Ten no shimo!" Yuki called, jumping back a couple feet and taking her fingers, sliding them along Hyoko's blade and threw them forward in a slicing motion across her chest, laying out a thick frost on the ground.

Ikkaku stepped down on the frost, but it encased his feet- immobilizing him.

Yuki smiled and flash stepped to directly behind him, kicking her leg out against his back and sending him flying across the courtyard to the other side.

Ikkaku grunted at the force of her kick and slammed into the wall with a tremendous thud. He coughed up blood when he landed on his knees and he glanced up in time to see that Yuki was nearly upon him once more. He raised Hozukimaru just in time to defend against her attack, but the pressure of it forced him down into the ground further and creating a crater. Before she could make another move, Ikkaku took the chance to flash step away and get into a more defensible position, but the instance he stopped Yuki came from above and landed a hard downward kick to his right shoulder. Ikkaku went flying into the ground, leaving an even bigger crater than before. He gasped as the wind got knocked out of him and his eyes widened when he looked up to see Yuki standing above him, her blade's tip pressed against his throat.

"Do you yield, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame?" Yuki asked, a blood lust in her eyes clear as day.

Ikkaku swallowed, sensing the same terrifying nature as her mother as it radiated off of her, and nodded as he felt the pressure increasing slowly on his throat. "I-I yield."

Yuki smiled and knelt down, patting his head. "Good, our duel is at an end and I claim the victory today." She withdrew her zanpakuto, deactivated the shikai, and sheathed it. Stepping away, the frost melted and Yuki looked down at Ikkaku. Bowing, she said, "Thank you for the duel, 3rd seat Madarame. It was a nice warm-up session before my next training today begins with Captain Shihoin. I will leave you to your defeat and look forward to our next match."

She turned and walked away, heading for Squad 6 and her training with Captain Yoruichi Shihoin. She offered a smile to her captain and bowed her head as she passed by him. Kenpachi looked after her and chuckled.

"She's really something."

Yachiru giggled. "Kenny, you like Yuki a lot don't you?"

Kenpachi thought on it, realizing that Yachiru might be right. Yuki Unohana was definitely one of his favorite people, her strength and fighting skills were some of the best he had ever seen, but there was something else about her that drew him to her. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he felt protective of her somehow.

"Maybe, but I think we should pay Yuki and Shihoin a visit. I want to see what kind of training she's been doing."


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of swords clashing against each other echoed through the courtyard of the Squad 2 barracks. Yuki and Yoruichi lunged at each other, meeting each other's zanpakuto head on with their own. Yuki was greatly enjoying herself as she trained with the Captain of Squad 2 and the leader of the Onmitsukido, but then sensed a familiar presence.

"Captain Shuhoin, if we could pause for a moment?"

Yoruichi nodded, sensing the looming presence as well.

Yuki turned to find her Captain had come into the courtyard with Yachiru on his shoulders as always. "Good morning, Captain. Good morning, 'Chiru."

"Hi, Yuki!" Yachiru said, waving.

"What brings you to Squad 6 today?" Yuki asked.

"I heard you were training with Shihoin today. I wanted to see first hand what he was teaching you." Kenpachi replied, looking from her to the Squad 2 captain.

"Our training session is at an end for today." Yoruichi said. "Yuki, you did well today. You still need to work on controlling how much reishi you use when you attack. If you are to reach bankai, you need to be able to sustain it."

Yuki bowed and thanked her. "Of course, Captain Shihoin. Shall we continue again in two days as usual?"

"Of course. I assume your captain has business for you to attend to, so I will look forward to seeing you again."

Yuki was just about to turn away from the captain when she felt a sudden spike in spiritual pressure. Yoruichi watched her eyes widen at this, she herself sensing it as well as the presence of a Hollow.

"Himori..." Yuki turned towards where she felt the spike and felt the presence of a Hollow. "No, it's too much for her to handle..." She looked between Kenpachi and Yachiru and Yoruichi. "I'm sorry, I have to go help her. Himori can't handle a Hollow with that much spiritual pressure."

"And neither can you, Yuki." Yoruichi said. "Not at this point. Let someone else take care of the Hollow."

Yuki looked down at her limiter- a simple silver cuff bracelet. "I can without this." She unclasped the cuff and pulled off the limiter, feeling a sudden rush of overpowering spiritual pressure. She gasped for a moment, then when she got used to the new power she turned to her captain and lieutenant. "Yachiru, hold onto this for me? I have to go save my friend."

"I will Yuki."

Yuki nodded, then took off towards the location of Himori's spiritual pressure and the presence of the Hollow. "Hold on, Himori. I'm coming."

-O-

Screaming echoed through the streets of the marketplace as a giant Hollow attacked the vendors and customers. Himori Yoriko through as many of her kido spells at the Hollow as possible, but they were of no use. She feared it would be the end of her until she sensed Yuki's spiritual pressure, even through the now overpowering nature of it.

The Hollow started to reach out for her, but a wave of ice shards came at it, stopping it in its tracks.

Himori looked up and smiled in relief. "Yuki!"

Yuki landed on the roof just above Himori and looked down at her in the streets. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Good, go help any of the wounded while I take care of this thing."

Himori nodded and ran off, helping any she could move to a safer location where she could heal the wounds. She healed as many as she could by herself, but her reishi was draining quick. She finished with the last of the wounded and sat back, looking towards Yuki as she finished off the Hollow, but then the presence of a large and stronger Hollow appeared right behind her. Himori turned and looked, seeing the looming beast of a Hollow and screamed.

Yuki spun around at the appearance of the second Hollow's spiritual pressure and the sound of Himori's screaming, her eyes wide when she saw how far away she was from Himori. "Himori, I'm coming!" She lunged forward, pushing herself as she tried to flash step to her best friend, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she watched the Hollow thrust its' dagger ended tail into Himori. "No!" she screamed, seeing the spurt of blood as the Hollow removed its tail from Himori's chest. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and a new sense of power rising within her.

'Yuki, it is time.' Hyoko said, sensing she was ready too.

Yuki looked at the Hollow, hate and grief in her eyes, and she cried, "Bankai!"

An icy blue light glowed around Yuki as her uniform transformed into a one piece leotard with silver armor sporting claws marks on her breast plate and each shoulder guard, arm guard, leg guard, hip guard, and her gloves. Her ears transformed into blue and white tiger ears atop her head and a tiger's tail sprouting at her tail bone. At her fingers were blades of glowing blue ice that flickered in the sunlight.

"Hyokokita no sukōru!" She glared at the Hollow as it turned towards her. "You'll pay for that you fucking bastard!" Yuki growled, then sprang forward- her speed and strength nearly tripled.

Just as Yuki advanced her attack on the Hollow, Kenpachi and Yachiru had arrived on the scene with Yoruichi and the other Captains and lieutenants. They had all sensed the spike in spiritual pressure from Himori, the presence of Hollows, then the overpowering exertion of Yuki's spiritual pressure, and had come to investigate. When they arrived at the scene, they stared in awe at the blazing blue aura surrounding Yuki as she attacked the Hollow.

"She's removed her limiter! But why?" Jushiro wondered, severely worried about Yuki.

"Her friend Himori was in danger." Yachiru said. "Looks like she didn't make it in time to save her."

Jushiro and Retsu looked down and found a dying Himori on the ground. Retsu, as worried for her daughter as she was, rushed over to Himori and started trying to heal her wounds.

"Himori, stay with me." Retsu said, placing her hands over Himori's body and beginning the healing spell.

Meanwhile as her mother was healing Himori, Yuki continued her onslaught of attacks. She wanted this monstrosity to feel the pain she was feeling because of what it did to Himori. Finally, she called out a bankai spell that came to her mind.

"Reijinguheirusutōmu!" Yuki drew her arms across herself and threw hundreds of hail stones at the Hollow, each laying a nasty crack on its mask until every bit of the mask was broken and the Hollow was vanquished.

Yuki stood there, rooted to the spot and staring at the spot where the Hollow had just been, feeling the rush of power. It was exhilarating, but then she felt her reishi depleted and her bankai dissipated, her armor with it. Yuki sheathed Hyoko, feeling her world going black, and she fell backwards, falling through the sky.

Kenpachi saw her falling, but had already leaped into action when he felt her reishi was depleted, and he caught her in his arms. Looking down at her, Kenpachi smirked. "You did good, Yuki. I'm impressed."

Yuki felt the strength of his arms around her as he held her close to his chest. He was so toned, so muscular, but his warmth was comforting and Yuki slipped into unconsciousness as she spoke Himori's name.

Yachiru leaned down and put the limiter back on Yuki's wrist, hooking the clasps closed and locking them into place. "Poor Yuki... She's going to be so sad when she finds out her friend's dead..."

Kenpachi made his way back to where the others were and looked at Retsu. "Did she die?"

Retsu nodded and looked down at Himori. "I did everything I could, but her wounds were too great. Is my daughter alright?"

Kenpachi nodded. "She's out cold, but ya, she's fine. I'm going to bring her back to the barracks, but I assume you'll come by to check on her?"

Retsu nodded. "Yes, I will check on her as soon as we get back to the Seireitei. Please until then just make sure she's resting."

Kenpachi nodded, then looked to Yoruichi. "You've trained her well, Shihoin."

Yoruichi gave him a curt nod and glared at him as he walked away, flash stepping out of the vicinity and heading straight for the Squad 11 barracks.

Jushiro looked at Retsu as she stood. "We should give Himori a good burial. Yuki would want that for her."

Retsu nodded. "Poor Yuki..."

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of Squad 10, stepped forward. "I can create something for her grave out of ice for her. Himori was a good friend of mine and Lieutenant Hinamori's. The least we could do for her is preserve her memory."

Yamamoto sighed. "Very well. We shall bury Himori Yoriko tomorrow at sunrise. Captain Unohana, please make the necessary arrangements for her burial."

Retsu nodded. "Of course."

"Yuki is a dear girl to us all and it does me great sadness to see her in so much grief that she would risk losing herself to her own power because she couldn't protect her." Yamamoto said. "I expect everyone to be there tomorrow morning at Minato Hill for the burial of Himori Yoriko."

The captains and lieutenants voiced their agreements and went their separate ways to prepare for the next morning.

-O-

Yuki woke with a start and found herself in her own bed. She looked around and found that all was normal except for one thing. Her captain was passed out against the side of her bed and Yachiru was nowhere to be seen. She rubbed her eyes to be sure and leaned forward to gently shake her captain's shoulders to wake him.

"Captain?"

Kenpachi opened his eye and looked at her. "Good, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Yuki looked at him, shocked that he was being so kind and worried about her. "I feel like I was dropped from atop Sokyoku Hill, then dragged through Research and Development."

Kenpachi chuckled at that, but then was completely serious. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Yuki shook her head. "Not really."

"Well, you were training with Shihoin again and a Hollow attacked the marketplace where your friend was. You took off your limiter and went to save her and you actually achieved bankai. You finished of the two Hollows that were there and passed out afterwards from using too much reishi."

"Is Himori alright?"

Kenpachi shook his head. "She's dead."

Yuki's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "No... She can't be..."

Kenpachi had never seen so much pain and loss etched into one person's face before. He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry Yuki, but your friend is gone. They're burying her at sunrise."

Yuki got out of bed, still in her uniform from the day before, and ran out of her room. She ran to Minato Hill where she and Himori had picnics and played as children together, hoping that her captain was just playing some cruel joke on her. She ran and ran until she reached the hill and found all of the captains and their lieutenants as well as most of Squad 4 all standing around Himori's body- which was garbed in all white and bandages covering her wounds. Yuki slowly made her way to the top of the hill, stopping and staring in disbelief at the sight of Himori.

"No..."

Retsu turned and saw her daughter standing there. "Sweetie, I'm sorry... I tried my best to save her, but her wounds were too great..."

Yuki didn't hear her. All she could see was Himori's dead body, pale and deathly peaceful, and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her chest as the realization that she failed her best friend hit her hard. Tears began to silently fall down her cheeks as everyone said a few words about Himori Yoriko and lowered her body into the grave. They covered the grave, taking a step back with their heads bowed down in silence. Yuki felt as if Hyoko was nudging her forward and she took a step forward, raising her hand and swirling it around as she created a water lily sculpture out of ice to mark her grave. Toshiro added a few touches to it, then added a layer of protective ice that would completely preserve the sculpture marker through everything. Yuki took a step back, bumping into her captain as he came up behind her.

"Himori... Forgive me..."

Retsu watched as Yuki began to cry, her sobs overcoming her as she turned into her captain, her forehead resting against the lower half of his chest. She watched as the Captain of Squad 11 wrapped an arm around her and held her close, trying to comfort her the best he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Several months had passed since the death of Himori Yoriko. Yuki had fallen into a deep depression, but had continued her work as the 4th seat of Squad 11. She never talked to anyone, simply did her work and participated in her training sessions with Captain Shihoin and the training sessions with the other members of her squad. She accepted the challenges presented to her, fought each duel, but never once said a word. Yachiru and Yumichika tried to cheer her up, but she would just do her work and then go sit in her garden, taking care of her herbs and flowers and the few koi fish in her pond. They grew worried about her and noticed that even Ikkaku was worried for her.

Kenpachi watched Yuki's progress, seeing that she still worked hard through her depression and had even accepted his challenge when he asked her to duel him and use her bankai. Yuki was still able to use her bankai now that it was unlocked, but the bright blue shade of her ice aura had changed to a silvery black ice color because of her depression. She was still able to come close to defeating her Captain when they dueled, knocking him on his feet before he nearly tore off her arm, but Kenpachi stopped the duel when he realized that she was just going to let herself be killed, that she didn't care anymore. He refused to fight her any further until she could pull herself out of her depression and return to her happy, protective, smart mouthed self.

One day, on the eighth month anniversary of Himori's death, Ikkaku watched as Yuki took a basket of white rain lilies- which he had found out were Himori's favorite flowers- and head out to Minato Hill. He decided to follow her, hoping to break through to her and bring her out of her depression. He followed her through the streets and out into the fields that led up to Minato Hill. He stood back a ways, giving her some space, but he stayed close enough to where she would know he was there.

Yuki looked down at the still preserved ice grave that Toshiro had made for her lost friend. She didn't know if she had any tears left to cry, but she felt as though some were brewing. She took the lilies- white rain lilies- and placed them on the grave before taking a step back.

"Happy birthday, Himori..." she said, feeling the tears silently falling down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, her hands grasping the grass, her body shaking as she sobbed. "Himori... I'm so sorry..." She cried, her eyes clenched as the tears flowed freely. "Please... forgive me..." She begged, as she had every month that she had come to visit.

Ikkaku couldn't stand to see her depressed, but this was worse. He wanted to do something, but this was still a private matter.

"It's not your fault, you know." he said, finally deciding to take action.

Yuki sat back and looked at him. "I failed her, Ikkaku... I couldn't reach her in time to save her..."

"It's not your fault, though." he said, coming to sit with her.

Yuki looked at Himori, her preserved body still looking the same as it always had. "She was my best friend... You can't understand what it's like to lose your best friend..."

"You're right, I don't can't understand that because my best friend is still alive." Ikkaku said. "However, do you think Yumichika would want me to wallow around depressed? Do you think Himori would want you to be like this? To stay like this?"

Yuki looked back to him as Ikkaku gazed at the grave of Himori Yoriko.

"I didn't know Himori well, but I saw what kind of friendship you two had together. You were like sisters. Yumichika and I are like brothers, we would do anything for each other and we've been through a lot together over the years. I can understand that relationship, that bond, and I can see how hard it would be to lose that." Ikkaku continued, looking back to Yuki. He reached up and wiped away the tears on her cheeks, letting his hand linger on her cheek for a moment. "Himori was a good kid, a kind soul that I once thought to be weak like all the others. But I saw what kind of person she was and the good that she brought out in you. She's the reason why I don't hate you anymore. She's the reason why we became friends. She helped me to see what good of a person you are. She once came to me and offered some advice: if you want to make a relationship with someone work- whether it be professional, personal, or romantic, you should always look to the company they keep. The people they keep around them bring out the best and sometimes- but not always- the worst qualities in someone, but it's the good qualities that make the person who they are. And guess what?"

"What?"

"She was right. You are just like your mother- protective, kind, and caring, but when push comes to shove and you need to fight for yourself or for others you can be terrifying. You are a skilled healer and a skilled fighter. You have already achieved bankai and you're only the 4th seat. You have shown such strength and resilience over the time I have known you that when I look at the people you hang out with, the people you consider your friends, I see that I was just being pig-headed and stupid to even think I could hate you. You have become one of my closest friends, Yuki, and I have Himori to thank for making me see that."

Yuki searched his face and saw the sincerity of his words in his eyes. She sighed and looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I must have been causing everyone so much grief these last months..."

"We've all been worried, Yuki, even the Captain has been worried. He knew something was really wrong when you guys fought last time and you let him nearly rip your arm off. Your mother and Captain Ukitake have visited, but you turned them away. Even Head Captain tried to come see you, but you were just shut out from everything else around you and we weren't sure if you'd ever pull through. You've spent you time mourning, but I don't think Himori would approve of it continuing any further." Ikkaku replied, lifting her chin. He caught a glimpse of the scar- left by him during their first duel- on her left cheek as her hair fell away from her face. "Are you ready to come back now? Can you- for Himori's sake- come back from your depression and start living again?"

Yuki looked over at Himori's grave and felt the familiar warmth of her presence as if she was watching over her and nudging her back to her normal life. She managed a smile, the first in eight months, and looked back to Ikkaku, nodding. "I think I'm ready."

Ikkaku smiled and stood, offering her a hand. "Let's go back home, then."

Yuki took his hand and accepted his help to stand. She picked up her basket and laid on hand on Himori's grave. "I'll see you soon, Himori, and next time I'll hopefully be back to my old self. Happy birthday, dear friend."

Ikkaku waited while she said he goodbyes and then started to walk down Minato Hill with her as they made their way back to their barracks. They talked for a bit, Ikkaku glad to see Yuki at least smiling again. Yuki began to grow tired, but they were still a far ways off from the barracks.

"Here, climb on." Ikkaku said, offering her a piggyback ride.

Yuki accepted, too tired to argue, and let Ikkaku carry her the rest of the way to the barracks.

Ikkaku didn't realize how light she really was for someone of her size- Yuki only standing at 5'6" and having a very petite, hourglass body- and smiled to himself when he felt her warm breath on his neck as she laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. When they arrived back in the barracks, it was already getting dark and everyone was finishing up their training for the day. Yumichika looked up when he saw Ikkaku and smiled when he saw Yuki asleep as Ikkaku carried her on his back.

As Ikkaku made his way across the courtyard and passed the training dojo, Kenpachi and Yachiru spotted him as well and saw him carrying Yuki towards the living quarters.

"Look, Kenny! Yuki finally fell asleep!" Yachiru said, pointing at them.

"Good, maybe she'll be able to pull through her depression now." Kenpachi replied, then went back to watching the last of the duels for the day.

Ikkaku walked into the living quarters and into Yuki's room, setting the basket she carried on the table before he moved her to her bed. Laying her back, he turned around and pulled the covers over her. She was still fast asleep, for the first time in months, and Ikkaku smiled.

"Good night, Yuki. We'll see you in the morning." he whispered, tucking the blue strand of hair behind her ear before he stood to leave.

As he went to the door, Yuki stirred for a moment. "Thank you, Ikkaku." she said quietly.

Ikkaku stopped at her door. "Any time, kiddo. Get some rest, we'll see you in the morning for breakfast." He left her room, pulling her door quietly shut.

As Yuki settled back down and fell asleep again, Ikkaku looked up to find Yumichika and Yachiru in the hall waiting.

"So is Yuki going to be OK?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I think Yuki will be just fine." Ikkaku replied. "She needs to sleep, though."

"She seemed like she had such a weight lifted off her when I saw how peaceful she looked asleep." Yumichika noted as they started to walk towards their own rooms. "What did you do?"

Ikkaku sighed and rubbed his neck. "We talked, that was it. I went with her to see Himori and we talked for a bit. After that, she started smiling again and when she got tired, I carried her the rest of the way home."

"Well, whatever you two talked about, it clearly helped." Yumichika said.

"Maybe Yuki can come play again." Yachiru wondered. "We'll have to see tomorrow, not won't we?"

"Ya."

"OK, well night! Thanks for taking care of Yuki, Baldy." Yachiru said before she disappeared towards her room.

Yumichika stopped by his door as Ikkaku reached for his. "Yes, thank you, Ikkaku. You two have become good friends and you were there to look after her. Now we can all see the Ice Princess we know and love once more."

Ikkaku smiled. "Night, Yumichika."

"Good night, Ikkaku."

-O-

The sun peeked through the window to her garden as Yuki sat up and stretched. For the first time in months, she was well rested and felt happy again. Talking with Ikkaku had really helped and she felt herself going back to her old self already. Ikkaku was right, it was time to move on- she had grieved long enough and Himori would want that for her. She got out of bed and took a bath, changing out of her uniform from the day before. She dried her hair and brushed it out, slid into her underclothes and then into a clean uniform. She looked into the mirror and put on her makeup- something she hadn't done in months- and opened the package from Himori that had been found amongst her things and she hadn't the courage to open it until then. Inside were a pair of silver filigree snowflake earrings, the center of the snowflakes bearing a small blue crystal that matched the color of her strand of blue hair. Himori felt tears in her eyes and she smiled.

"Himori, thank you..." she whispered, swallowing her tears and sliding the dangle earrings into each ear. She looked at them as they sat against her neck and she smiled. "I will never forget you, Himori, but I am ready to move on from my grief. I know you are in a good place and I will continue each day for the both of us." Yuki pulled her hair back into a partial bun, holding it into place with her favorite hair pin- also an earlier gift from Himori. Finally satisfied with her appreance, Yuki stepped out of her bathroom and left her room, her zanpakuto at her hip.

She made her way through the halls of the living quarters and towards the kitchens. Finding no one else yet in the dining hall, Yuki went to help out in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Yuki, look at you!" someone said as they looked up from their cooking.

Yuki smiled when she saw Takeda Yasunari, a member of her squad with no seat. "Good morning, Takeda. How are you today?"

"I'm well, dear girl. Come here!"

Yuki went to the older man and hugged him. Takeda had been one of the only members of her squad that had welcomed her besides Yumichika, Yachir, and Kenpachi. He was one of the kitchen staff, who helped out with the chores and such, but he was still a skilled fight and often trained her when she wasn't training with Byakuya Kuchiki.

"It is good to see you back on your feet, Yuki." Takeda said, beaming at her.

"A very good friend of mine helped me pull through yesterday and I think I'm ready to move passed the depression and grief. It's what Himori would have wanted from the beginning, but I didn't see it until now."

"That is excellent news." Takeda said, letting her take over on the stove work while he prepped the food. "Have you been to see your mother or Captain Ukitake?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to once I finished paperwork for today. I need to let them know I'm OK now."

"Good girl. Perhaps you could ask one of your fellow seated officers to take care of your paperwork for today. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Perhaps. I can always ask when they join us for breakfast."

Takeda smiled when Yuki started to hum. "It really is good to see you back to normal, Yuki."

Yuki smiled at the older man. "I agree. It's good to be back to normal."

-O-

The dining hall had begun to fill and when everyone was seated, Yuki and Takeda as well as Tamaki Kannon, Azuma Kawanari, Miya Wakano, and Tsutsumi Utako- all of whom had joined them a bit later to help with breakfast- started bringing out the food.

"Yuki!" the dining hall rang out in greeting when everyone saw her back to her old, smiling self.

Yuki smiled. "Good morning, everyone! Sorry if I worried you over these last months, but thanks to a good friend of mine, I am ready to get to my old self and move on. And to show you how much I appreciate you all helping me through my grieving, with everyone's help we made you all your favorites: pancakes, sausage, fried and scrambled eggs, toast with fresh butter and fresh jam, bacon. You name it, it's here, so I hope everyone is hungry!"

Yuki and the kitchen staff set the food down on the tables and stepped back as the Squad 11 members started to dig in. They each took their own seats, Yuki taking hers next to Yachiru and Yumichika.

"Good morning, Yuki. I see that you are radiant as always." Yumichika said, smiling.

Yuki blushed a little. "Less than radiant lately, but thank you."

"Are those new earrings, Yuki?" Yachiru asked, touching on lightly.

A small sad look crossed Yuki's face as she nodded, managing a sad smile. "Yes. The day Himori died, a small package addressed to me was found amongst her things when they were gathered to send back to her family. After losing her, I couldn't bring myself to open it. Until this morning, thanks to Ikkaku."

Ikkaku smiled, swallowing his mouthful of food. "They look good on you."

"Thanks. After Ikkaku sat with me and talked yesterday, I felt much better this morning and found the courage to open the package Himori left me. These were inside."

"Wow, they're so pretty!"

"They do marvelously with your hair and makeup, Yuki. It's so wonderful to see you back on your feet." Yumichika noted, smiling at her.

"Thanks."

"So, are you planning on seeing your mother today?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes, and actually," Yuki said, looking towards her captain. "Captain, is there anyway that someone can take over my paperwork? Just for today?"

Kenpachi looked up from his food. "I don't see why not. Yachiru, Ikkaku or Yumichika can do it, since it's not that much."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you, Captain. I just need to see my mother and Captain Ukitake. I can't imagine how worried they've been."

Kenpachi nodded. "Sure."

The rest of breakfast went by quickly, everyone enjoying the food Yuki and the kitchen staff had prepared. Once everyone was finished eating, Yuki and the kitchen staff started to clean up. Yuki told them she would grab the last of the dishes and went back to the dining hall. Everyone save the captain had left.

"Captain, are you finished?" Yuki asked, looking at him.

Kenpachi nodded and watched her as she grabbed the rest of the dishes and went back to the kitchens. 'She's finally back to her old self it seems.' He thought. 'There's something different, though. What is it?'

Yuki came back out, having been told to leave everything else to the kitchen staff, and reached for her zanpakuto. As she reached for Hyoko, though, Kenpachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap.

"C-Captain?"

Kenpachi wrapped his arms around Yuki, hugging her to him- something he had never done, not even with Yachiru. "I'm glad to see you back to your old self. I was worried when you let me nearly rip your arm off."

Yuki blushed, having never seen her captain give such affection to anyone, not even Yachiru who was his adopted daughter. "I'm sorry I worried you, Captain." she said, nestling into his chest and feeling comforted by his strong arms pulling her closer to him.

Kenpachi looked at her. "Try not to do it again, OK?"

Yuki smiled, feeling her blush deepen. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I promise."

Kenpachi actually smiled and for once it wasn't devilish. It was a small but affectionate smile, similar to the ones Jushiro Ukitake gives to Yuki and yet different, like there was more to it. "Good." he said, then let her get up.

Yuki stood and hooked Hyoko to her side and looked at her captain. "Thank you for worrying about me, Captain, and for stopping our fight when it was necessary. I need to go, but perhaps when I get back we could have that rematch." Smiling- her blush deep as it could possibly go- she leaned down and kissed her captain's cheek, lingering for a moment. She pulled away, wondering if her feelings for him would outweigh those she had for Kensei or if it would be reversed. For her, professionalism was important and it would be inappropriate for her to have an intimate relationship with her captain.

Kenpachi felt his cheeks start to burn- a feeling he had never had- as Yuki pulled away and he watched as Yuki turned and walked away, a new lightness to her step. Yachiru peeked in and saw Kenpachi still sitting in the dining hall as Yuki passed by her.

"Bye, Yuki! See you later!" Yachiru called, waving to her friend. "Kenny, come on! We have stuff to do!" she added, going over to Kenpachi. "Why are your cheeks all red, Kenny?"

Kenpachi- who had been blushing for the first time in his life- sat there dumbfounded. For the first time in his life- in addition to blushing- a woman had shown him affection, unlike the daughterly affection Yachiru gave him, and had actually trusted him completely to kiss his cheek. Never before had he ever thought that this would be possible, that he would only ever know as the blood-thirsty violent fighter with poor sense of direction- who enjoys fighting and will hold back to make a fight last longer- that he was. He wondered what this feeling was, why Yuki made his cheeks burn, his heart ached when she was near. It was all strange to him, something new and unknown.

"Kenny?"

Kenpachi shook himself from his thoughts and looked to Yachiru. "Ya, let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come in," Retsu said when a knock came at her door.

The door opened and the visitor stepped inside, causing Retsu to drop her book and run to embrace them.

"Yuki, you're alright!"

Yuki hugged her mother sensing that she could see a clear difference in her. "Hi, Mom. Sorry for worrying you."

Retsu looked her daughter up and down and smiled in relief. "You look so well again. What changed? What brought you out of depression?"

"Believe it or not, it was Ikkaku. He went with me to see Himori yesterday and talked with me for a bit. What he said was what pulled me out of my depression. I feel like myself again, like this weight has been lifted."

Retsu touched her cheek and smiled. "My daughter is finally back."

Another knock came at the door and the two Unohana ladies turned to find Jushiro standing in the doorway.

"Yuki!"

Yuki ran to Jushiro, the man whom she had seen as a father her whole life, and buried her face into his chest. "Jushiro, I missed you."

"I missed you as well, Yuki. You seem back to your old self! That is wonderful news!"

Yuki looked up at him and smiled. "I'm all better now, ready to move on and live for Himori."

Jushiro smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "That's my girl. Are you joining us for the afternoon tea with Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"I'd love to."

"Then, Retsu, if you are ready, let's go."

Yuki with the two people who had saved her life that day so many years ago, one on each side of her, and she couldn't be happier. It was amazing how quickly she bounced back from her depression and the two captains could see a clear change in her mannerism. She was happy again, but there seemed to be a hint of something else. They made their way through the Seireitei to the Head Captain's quarters and when they knocked on the door, Chojiro opened it for them and they filed inside.

"My, my, this is a pleasant surprise." Yamamoto said, looking over from where he stood by the banister of his patio.

"Grandpa Yama!" Yuki called excitedly and ran to the old man, not caring that his lieutenant was there still.

Yamamoto opened his arms and hugged the young woman when she reached him, something he rarely did with anyone but her. "It is good to see you are back to your old self, dear girl." he said, looking down at her. "I trust that you are ready to move forward now?"

Yuki nods. "Of course, Grandpa Yama."

"That's my girl! Now, let us have some tea. We have much to discuss."

-O-

Yuki had had a wonderful day with her mother, Jushiro, and the Head Captain. As she walked back to the Squad 11 barracks, she heard a commotion and saw everyone scrambling to their stations. Apparently, there had been another attack on Rukongai citizens and they needed help. It was all hands on deck and everyone ran to receive their orders from their captains.

Yuki hurried to her barracks and quickly joined the rest of her squad. She found everyone in the courtyard, looking to Kenpachi and Yachiru for answers.

"Captain, what's going on?" she asked, pushing her way to the front.

"You got me." Kenpachi said. "All I know is that Kensei Muguruma and a few of his subordinates are going to check things out. The rest of the squads are to wait for further instructions."

"Yuki was summoned, though, Kenny! Remember? Kensei asked for her to assist them on their mission."

"Captain?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Oh yeah. Muguruma asked that you accompany him when he goes out to the Rukongai. You better get going."

"But why me?"

"Something about your healing skills were some of the best in the Soul Society and your training with Kuchiki, blah, blah, blah. Just get going, Yuki, and come back safe."

"Yes, sir!"

Yuki turned away and hurried off towards the Squad 9 barracks.

'Be careful, Yuki.' Kenpachi thought, feeling a sickening sense of worry building in his stomach. He knew that she would be fine, but a nagging feeling just kept eating at him.

-O-

"Good to see you, Yuki. How have you been?"

Yuki looked at the man who stood before her. He was handsome, standing at five feet ten and a half inches tall and weighing 165 pounds, short silver hair, toned muscles and a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest.

"I've been well, sir, thanks for asking. And you? How have you been? It's been quite some time since we last talked."

"I'm well, considering. Just been busy with the usual captain business." Kensei replied, stretching and trying to nonchalantly flex his muscles.

Yuki giggled at that. "I see you've been working out as always. Captain Zaraki said that you had asked for me to accompany you?"

"Oh, yes. Between your fighting skills and your healing skills, you would be an asset to my team on this investigation. I would like for you to come with me." Kensei said, having an ulterior motive as well. "Do you accept my invitation?"

Yuki smiled, feeling the praise making her cheeks blush. "Of course, Captain Muguruma. When do we leave?"

"Now."

-O-

"Sir, there's a Hollow attacking nearby!" someone said.

"Then let's go get it, boys!" Kensei said, leading the charge forward.

Yuki followed close to him, keeping up with his pace at his side and earning an impressed smile from the Captain of Squad 9. When they reached the location, Yuki saw in horror as a young boy told his friends to run while he fended off the Hollow, only to be grabbed.

Kensei leaped into action and using his shikai destroyed the Hollow. He seemed proud of himself, then noticed the young boy on the ground nearby, crying. He went over and attempted to cheer him up, but he did so in a commanding and somewhat hostile way with a devilish grin on his face. This made the young boy cry even more and Yuki couldn't take it. She flash stepped in front of Kensei and stood right in front of him, her hand on his muscular chest.

"Captain, back off, alright? You're scaring the poor thing."

"He needs a little toughening up, Princess." Kensei said, smirking down at her as he tried to ignore the warm sensation rising in his stomach.

Yuki's brow twitched and she leaned in a little closer, getting right next to his ear with her chest pressed against his. "Kensei, if you don't, this **_Princess_** will throw your ass back to the Seireitei." she said, glaring up at the man.

Kensei's cheeks flushed, the feeling of her breast pressing against his chest making his whole body begin to burn, the sensation growing stronger the longer she stayed there. He took a step back, dumbfounded, and watched as Yuki proceeded to sit with the young boy and pull him into her arms.

"Hush, it's alright. That mean old scary Kensei can't hurt you now." Yuki said, sticking her tongue out at Kensei in a playful, teasing manner. "Now, that was really brave of you to try and save your friends like that, but you could've gotten hurt. Next time something like this happens, try to leave it to the Soul Reapers, OK?"

The young boy nodded.

"That's a good boy. Now, my name is Yuki Unohana. What's your's?"

"S-Shuhei H-Hisagi."

Yuki smiled, reaching up and wiping away the tears on his cheeks. "Shuhei Hisagi. That's a good strong name for such a good, strong and brave young man. Did you ever think to join Shino Academy when you're older? I think you could do great things for the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Shuhei looked from Yuki to Kensei. "Thanks for stopping that monster, mister."

"No problem, kid."

Mashiro returned with her report, having found ten empty shihakusho- the Soul Reapers' uniform- near where the Hollow had attacked. They needed to continue their investigation, but Yuki wanted to heal the young boy's scratches first. Kensei and the others watched as Yuki moved her hand over Shuhei's arms and legs, healing the scrapes and bruises left from the Hollow attack.

"There, you're all better now." Yuki said, smiling. "We have to go now, Shuhei, but maybe I'll come visit your village later and I can check up on you guys. Sound good?"

Shuhei smiled and nodded, hugging her. "Thanks, Yuki!"

Yuki stood, ruffling Shuhei's hair before she joined Kensei and the others. As they walked away, she heard Shuhei comment on Kensei's tattoo and that he wanted to become stronger like him and join the Academy to learn to fight and protect people. Yuki smiled at that and felt a sense of pride in helping that young boy. She sensed good things would come of it.

When they reached the location off the shihakusho, Kensei pondered on what could have happened to the men and women that wore them and noted that they couldn't have simply been taken off.

"It fits the reports, Captain Muguruma." Yuki noted, squatting down to look at the uniforms. "It's like they completely vanished into thin air, only their clothing left behind."

Kensei couldn't help himself but look at her ass, noting that it was toned and well rounded, and blushed when she stood and turned back towards him. "I agree. Heizo, send word to Squad 12 that we need someone to collect data. The rest of you, set up camp. We'll collect the shihakusho and return them to central command."

While his men went about their business, Yuki went about making them something to eat. Kensei watched her as she moved around, a sense of lightness to her steps like she was walking on water, and it was hard to believe that the tiny little girl he had first met so long ago had grown into such a beautiful young woman.

"So, Captain Muguruma, you still have yet to tell me why you have that number tattooed on your chest." Yuki asked, looking at him.

"Well, the '6' is the kanji for 'Muguruma' and the '9' is for my squad." Kensei explained, then came over to her, placing a hand on her waist and pulling her in closer. "Although, I've heard rumors going about that people think it's something... less professional and more of a personal thing I like to do."

Yuki felt her cheeks burn a bit. She knew full well what he was hinting at, having heard about it from some of the women in the Seireitei who were sexually active. She looked up at him, she herself standing a few inches shorter than him. "And is it true?"

Kensei leaned in, his lips barely brushing the skin on her neck. "Would you like to find out? Beautiful woman such as you wouldn't make it easy to say no."

Yuki's body flushed and someone cleared their throat. Heizo had returned, reporting that they had sent Hiyori from Squad 12 to gather reishi samples. Yuki stepped away from Kensei and started to hand out the small meal she had made for everyone.

"Thank you, Yuki. Oh, by the way, your mother asked that you return quickly. She has some business to attend to and she needs your help."

"Oh, OK. Thank you, 3rd seat Kasaki."

Kensei chuckled at her professionalism, knowing it must be hard for her to when he had just teased her like he had. But then again, they had done that a lot lately and she always remained professional. "Stay a bit to eat with us, then you can go ahead and head out. I think we'll be fine from here on out."

Yuki looked at him. "Are you sure, Captain?" Her cheeks were still red, causing Kensei to smirk.

"Ya, it's fine."

Yuki nodded and sat with the Captain of Squad 9 and his men, eating the food she had made for them. Once they had eaten and started to turn in for the night- each taking different watch shifts- Kensei helped Yuki get her things together before she left.

"It was good to have you along today, Yuki." he said, walking her to the edge of their camp. "I was rather impressed with how you handle that boy. Are you serious about visiting him?"

Yuki nodded. "Of course. I just wish things had worked out better when I was a child and someone like that had come along to help me decide what to do with my future. But I am happy and grateful that Mom and Captain Ukitake came along when they did. I owe them my life. Shuhei Hisagi has a presence about him, something that makes me think he'll do great as a Soul Reaper and if I can help develop that, then it'd be worth it."

Kensei smiled at that. "You are quite the young woman, Yuki Unohana. It's amazing that you were such a little thing when you came to us years ago and now look at you. Your mother would be proud."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you, Captain."

Kensei knew it was now or never, so he took a deep breath and decided to ask her. "Say, when this is done and over with, would you care to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Yuki blushed. "Like a date?"

Kensei rubbed his neck and nodded. "Yeah, like a date."

Yuki felt her blush deepen. "Sure, I'd like that."

Kensei smiled and put an arm around Yuki's waist, pulling her in. He leaned down and lifted her chin up, gently but firmly pressing his lips against hers. "Good. I'll see you soon."

Yuki nodded and watched as Kensei stepped back, his own cheeks flushed, and turned away to go back to his tent. She touched her lips and smiled before she turned away and started to head back towards the Seireitei.

-O-

Later on, shortly after Yuki had returned home, she had heard news that Kensei and his men had disappeared. She asked her mother to let her join the search party and help them, which Retsu had agreed to. Yuki went with a team of various captains and lieutenants to investigate. She led them to the camp that had been set up, but then they sensed a Hollow nearby and Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki's spiritual pressure nearby. Yuki shot off in that direction and found that it wasn't an actual Hollow, but it was Kensei in a Hollowfied form, attacking Hiyori.

"Yuki, help!"

"Hang on, Hiyori!" Yuki called back. She and Hiyori had been good friends for a long time and trained together. She leaped forward, trying to reach Hiyori before Kensei could deal a final, devastating blow.

"Captain Muguruma, stop this at once!" she called, trying to reach him. She drew Hyoko and tried to stop his attacks on Hiyori. "Kensei, look at me! Stop this, please!"

Kensei couldn't hear her over the Hollowification process that had taken complete control over him and he attacked her blindly. Yuki tried to parry his attacks, but the added power from the Hollowfication overwhelmed her and he threw her into a tree. Yuki slammed through the tree and skidded to a halt a few hundred feet away, quickly losing consciousness.

"Yuki!"

-O-

Yuki woke up in a bed within the hospital of Squad 4, a pounding in her head and her arm in a sling. She looked around, seeing her Captain sitting on the floor with his back to the floor by the door, and she smiled when she saw how nervous he made the nurses.

"You shouldn't try so hard to be scary, Captain." she said.

Kenpachi looked up and grinned. "It's fun though. I like watching them squirm."

Retsu entered the room and hurried to her daughter's side. "Yuki, you're awake!"

"Hi, Mom. What happened?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"I remember going to help find Captain Muguruma, but then when we found him he attacked us. There was something wrong with him, like it was still him but he was part Hollow. It was like it was the real Kensei Muguruma, but the power of a Hollow overtaking his mind and body. He was attacking Lieutenant Sarugaki and he threw me into a tree when I tried to stop him. After that I don't remember anything."

Retsu sighed and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Sweetie, you need to know what else happened..."

Yuki listened as her mother told her of what had transpired. Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi had been arrested for experimenting with Hollowfication and attacking Sosuke Aizen- lieutenant and now Captain of Squad 5- when he uncovered their plans. The people who had been part of the experiments were all the people that had gone to find Kensei and the others and included Kensei among them. The Hollowfied Soul Reapers were to be executed as Hollows, but before they could do anything, someone broke into Central 46 and broke out Urahara and Tessai and the Hollowfied Soul Reapers had disappeared as well as some equipment from Squad 12's barracks.

'Kensei and the others are gone?' Yuki wondered.

'Yuki, are you alright?' Hyoko asked, reaching out to her.

'I don't know, Hyoko.'

"Yuki, are you alright?" Retsu asked.

"I don't know, Mom."

Kenpachi stood and stretched. "Well, I'm heading back. I just wanted to check on you. When you're ready to come back to the Squad, we'll be waiting."

"Thank you, Captain." Yuki said, then looked at her mother as her captain left. "Are Kensei and the others really gone?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie."

Yuki looked out the window. 'Why did this have to happen?'


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki walked through the halls of the Squad 1's barracks, after having just been to see the Head Captain for their weekly tea session and she spoke with him about how her position was going. 101 years ago, shortly after Kensei Muguruma and those affected by the Hollowfication process disappeared, she was promoted to 3rd seat of Squad 6 under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's supervision. Her training had gone exceedingly well and it was time for her to move up the ranks. Since then, she had served under Byakuya and Renji Abarai as their 3rd seat.

Things hadn't been going well though lately. There had been a ruckus throughout the Seireitei, something about Rukia Kuchiki- the younger sister of her captain- giving her spiritual pressure, her Soul Reaper powers, away to some boy in the world of the living named Ichigo Kurosaki- who then became a substitute Soul Reaper. This Ichigo came the Seireitei, trying to save Rukia from being executed, and chaos broke out everywhere Yuki looked.

Captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen, had been found murdered in his barracks, this Ichigo had battled her former captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, and now there was in-fighting amongst the squads. Lieutenant Hinamori blamed Captain of Squad 9, Gin Ichimaru, for the death of her captain, then Toshiro and Gin had fought, then Kenpachi decided to help this Ichigo and fought against Captain of Squad 9, Kaname Tosen, and Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura, then of all things Renji fought against Byakuya.

Yuki recalled that day, not but a month ago, and it still made her shudder.

 _"Captain, stop!" Yuki cried, drawing her zanpakuto and standing in front of Renji. "Please, this has to stop!"_

 _"Yuki, step away." Byakuya said, looking at her sternly._

 _Yuki shook her head. "I can't let you and Renji continue this! I'm sorry Captain, but this has to stop!"_

 _"I said, step away, Yuki. That is an order."_

 _Yuki looked down at Renji and saw he was badly injured from his fight with their captain. "Renji are you alright?"_

 _Renji coughed, blood splattering on the ground._

 _Before he could answer, Yuki looked back at her captain. "Forgive me, Captain, but I cannot follow that order. I will protect Renji from any further harm and that includes from you."_

 _"You wish to fight me?" Byakuya said, scoffing at that. "What makes you believe that you can do it now?"_

 _Yuki stood straight and took a deep breath. "This." She took a defensive stance. "Bankai!"_

 _Byakuya watched as Yuki transformed into her bankai armor and tiger features, but when the icy mist cleared, he stared in awe and shock at the sight before him._

 _Yuki's armor had changed from the one piece leotard to a long flowing dress with an open and tapered front that still bore silver armor sporting claws marks on her breast plate and each shoulder guard, arm guard, leg guard, hip guard, and her gloves. Her ears still transformed into blue and white tiger ears atop her head and a tiger's tail still sprouted at her tail bone, but while she once had blades of glowing blue ice that flickered in the sunlight at the tips of her fingers, Yuki now had a giant greatsword of glowing blue ice. On her face were pronounced tiger stripes of blue and her pupils had become slits. She was almost like the true embodiment of Hyoko in a human-like form._

 _"Hyoko kōri no joō!"_

 _Yuki lunged at her Captain, sword ready, but before he could parry her attack she disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind him. Byakuya barely had time to react and narrowly missed getting slashed by her blade. Yuki pressed on, beating down on the captain for nearly ten minutes until he managed to flash step away from her and stop a safe distance away. She flash stepped to where Renji still was and took a defensive position._

 _"Yuki Unohana, though you disobeyed a direct order from your Captain, your sense of duty to protect your squad and your improvement in moving to another stage of bankai have impressed me. I yield this match to you."_

 _Yuki nodded and sheathed her zanpakuto, dissipating the bankai, and she turned to Renji and immediately started to heal him._

 _"Thanks." Renji said, trying to lay back._

 _"You're welcome. Just don't be too reckless next time, OK?"_

 _"I can't make any promises, but I can certainly try."_

 _Yuki smiled and touched his cheek. Renji had been like a brother to her, one of her closest friends, and he helped her through a lot since they had worked together. "Good, that's all I can ask."_

"Yuki, wait up!"

Yuki was pulled from her memory and turned to find Renji running towards her. "Hey Renji, what's up?"

"I'm heading out to the world of the living. Captain thought it'd be a good idea for you to come along since you've never been."

"Really?"

"Ya, Kisuke said he'd have a gigai ready for you when you decide to come."

"So I can leave now?"

"Ya, already cleared it with Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki. Didn't want to bring you without letting your mother know. She'd kill me if anything happened to you."

Yuki smiled. "Mom will be fine, Renji. I don't need her permission for everything, but thank you for letting her know for me."

"So you ready to go now?"

Yuki nodded. "Sure, let's go."

-O-

"Hey, Kisuke, I brought Yuki!" Renji called when they arrived.

Kisuke Urahara, the former Captain of Squad 12, looked through the hall and smiled. "Ah, Yuki! Welcome to my shop! Come here and I'll give you the gigai!"

Yuki followed Renji into the room and took the gigai Kisuke handed her. It was light and looked just like her, down to every detail. "Wow, this is both amazing and incredibly creepy."

Kisuke grinned. "I know, isn't it wonderful? Go try it on! There are some clothes for you to pick from on your bed. Ururu set up a room near hers; go four doors down and it's the one on the right."

Yuki smiled and carried her gigai to the room mentioned and stepped inside. It wasn't a bad sized room, smaller than the one that she had back home, but it was still nice. She figured out how to get into the gigai no problem, then got dressed in the underclothes provided for her as well as the kimono styled sundress laid out for her. She brushed her hair, put on some makeup, then slid into the sandals set by the door for her and went to show Kisuke.

Renji looked up when Kisuke whistled- having slid into his gigai as well- and smiled. "Wow, that looks really good on you!"

"Thanks. The gigai is perfect, Kisuke. Thank you."

Kisuke beamed, then got a mischievous look on his face. "Come with me, there's someone I think you'd like to see."

Yuki, curious who else could be here that she'd like to see, followed the former captain to his underground training facility. She followed him towards where a group of people stood watching Ichigo Kurosaki facing off against an opponent.

"Hey, guys, I want to all to meet someone!" Kisuke said, waving to the group. "I think you may have already met a long time ago!"

The people turned and looked towards him, one of them rushing passed him in a blur.

"Yuki!"

Yuki felt the arms wrap around her and when her hug giver stepped back, she smiled in disbelief. "Hiyori?"

"Long time no see, Ice Princess!" Hiyori said, beaming . "How are you?"

"I've been well, thanks. And you? What's been happening since you and the others disappeared?"

"We've been training! Come on, come say hi to everyone else!"

Yuki let Hiyori lead her to the others, smiling when they recognized her and hugged her. Even Shinji hugged her.

"It's so wonderful to see all of you!" Yuki said. "When they told me you had all disappeared, I got so worried." She looked around. "Is he-"

Hiyori pointed behind her and Yuki turned.

"Yuki?"

Yuki smiled. "Kensei."


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo wondered something as he watched Kensei and Yuki, standing a ways off together. "Hiyori, what's up with those two?"

Hiyori glanced over at Kensei and Yuki. "They knew each other when we were all still together in the Soul Society. Kensei had asked her to dinner, but then the whole business that landed us here happened and they never got to have that dinner."

"So he asked her out? Like a date?"

"Yup. You wouldn't believe how excited Yuki was when she told me. She was so thrilled to have a date and we were going to go shopping once I returned with the reishi samples, but shit went down and you know the rest."

"So you and Yuki were close?"

"She was my best friend. She and Himori Yoriko- our other friend- had been the only people to really accept me as me. They liked me for who I was, tolerated my shinanigans, but it was different than when Kisuke was my captain. They were like sisters to me. Then when Himori died, Yuki fell apart and we started to drift apart, but out of nowhere- on Himori's birthday- she seemed to bounce back. She was her old self again and we started to hang out again. Yuki is still like a sister to me and I would give anything to protect her. I owe her my life."

Ichigo had met Yuki once before, when he had first faced off against Byakuya Kuchiki. She had been protecting Renji when the lieutenant disobeyed his orders to save Rukia and Yuki had helped protect Rukia when things started to take a turn for the worse. He could definitely see that she was Retsu Unohana's daughter- in all but blood.

"She and Kensei would be good together, but Yuki seems to have feelings for her old captain too." Shinji said, adding his thoughts to the discussion. "Do you remember how they used to look at each other? If Kensei hadn't made a move when he did, Yuki probably would have started something with Zaraki." He shuddered. "Perish the thought of a sweet young thing like Yuki being with such a brute."

"As long as Yuki is happy, I don't care who she's with." Hiyori said. "I don't have to approve, but I want her happy."

As they were discussing Yuki and Kensei's love life, the two Soul Reapers stood looking out over the training grounds.

"So, how have you been?" Kensei asked, rubbing his neck.

"Good. I got promoted again." Yuki replied, twiddling her thumbs around each other.

"Oh? What position?"

"I'm the 3rd seat of Squad 6, under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

"So little Byakuya finally made captain. Well good for him." Kensei said, chuckling. "How's your training been going?"

Yuki looked at him and smiled. "Great, actually. I managed to unlock a second stage of bankai not too long ago."

Kensei looked at her, intrigued. "Really?"

"Ya. It's much stronger than the first stage, but I haven't had much practice with it."

Kensei smirked. "Care to get some practice in? I haven't been able to see you in action, beyond your healing that is."

Yuki smiled. "Sure, if you're ready to get your butt kicked."

Kensei laughed, drawing the attentions of the others. He turned to look back at them and called, "Ichigo, Yuki and I are going to spar. Why don't you take some notes and learn a thing or two?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and watched with Hiyori and the others as Kensei and Yuki went down to the ground level of the training grounds.

Yuki drew her zanpakuto and readied herself as Kensei did the same.

'Remember, Yuki,' Hyoko said, calling to her. 'Kensei Muguruma was a captain a century ago. Though you bested your current captain, that does not mean that you can with Kensei.'

'I know, Hyoko. Thanks for worrying about me.'

"Are you ready?" Kensei called.

"The question is, are you?"

Kensei smirked. "Alright, rules are simple: first to draw blood is the victor. Release of shikai and bankai are allowed. Give it all you got."

Yuki smiled. "Don't ever expect anything less of me. How about a little wager?"

"Oh?"

"If I win, you take me out to dinner like you said you would a century ago."

Kensei looked at her, surprised. "You remembered that after all these years?"

"Of course I did, Kensei." Yuki said, lowering her blade for a moment. "You gave me my first kiss that night. That isn't something a girl ever forgets."

Kensei blushed a little at that. "Alright, fair enough."

"And if you win? What will you wager?"

"I don't need wager anything. I'll take you to dinner either way." Kensei replied with a smile.

Yuki blushed and raised her sword. "Alright, then let's begin." She rushed forward, her zanpakuto poised ready.

Kensei met her attack and parried it, attacking himself. He dodged and lunged, driving his blade forward, then back as he analyzed her movements.

Yuki smirked. "Dance in the icy winds, Hyoko!" Her zanpakuto transformed into the two handed greatsword with a blue blade and white hilt grip.

Kensei returned her smirk with one of his own. "There's the Tiger's Claw!"

Yuki rolled her eyes at the nickname people had given Hyoko's shikai form. "Shut up and fight, Kensei." She slashed at him, releasing one of her shikai abilities. "Kurisutaru-fū!"

Ice crystals began to form around the blade of Tachikaze and Kensei stopped for a moment, activating one of his shikai abilities. "Bakundantsuki!" A glowing orb formed, melting the ice crystals as the energy blast shot at Yuki.

"Ten no shimo!" Yuki called out, taking her fingers, sliding them along Hyoko's blade and threw them forward in a slicing motion across her chest, laying out a thick frost on the ground. She used the ice on the ground to dodge the blast and she shifted her weight, kicking up at Kensei's chest. Her foot landed and she heard a crack, but it was a duel and she couldn't worry about that yet. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

Kensei felt his ribs crack when Yuki's foot connected with his chest, but it didn't faze him at the time. He was more worried about dodging her Kido spell. He leaped out of the way, landing just above the ground to avoid the ice. "Not bad!"

Yuki smirked. "Not bad yourself. Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

Kensei dodge the blue flames as they discharged from Yuki's palm, then activated his Hollowfication. He lunged at Yuki, using his Sandbag Beat attack, but she was able to dodge it with ease using Utsusemi.

"Is that all you got, Kensei? I must say, I'm rather disappointed!" Yuki taunted, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Kensei smirked. "You want more? Fine, have it your way! Bankai!" An explosion of wind erupted around Kensei, dispersing to reveal that Tachikaze had transformed from the combat knife to a pair of large knuckle blades, each held in Kensei's hands. The blades had a curved silver edge that tapered off to an outward point on either side. On his arms were purple bands wrapped with a thicker purple band arching behind him, over his head as it protruded from under his shoulders.

Yuki smiled. "Bankai!" An icy blue light glowed around Yuki as her uniform transformed into a one piece leotard with silver armor sporting claws marks on her breast plate and each shoulder guard, arm guard, leg guard, hip guard, and her gloves. Her ears transformed into blue and white tiger ears atop her head and a tiger's tail sprouting at her tail bone. At her fingers were blades of glowing blue ice that flickered in the sunlight. She smiled when she saw Kensei's face in awe, then pushed herself towards the second stage.

Kensei watched as Yuki transformed from wearing a one piece leotard with silver armor sporting claws marks on her breast plate and each shoulder guard, arm guard, leg guard, hip guard, and her gloves to a long flowing dress with an open and tapered front that still bore silver armor sporting claws marks on her breast plate and each shoulder guard, arm guard, leg guard, hip guard, and her gloves. Her ears still transformed into blue and white tiger ears atop her head and a tiger's tail still sprouted at her tail bone, but while she once had blades of glowing blue ice that flickered in the sunlight at the tips of her fingers, Yuki now had a giant greatsword of glowing blue ice. On her face were pronounced tiger stripes of blue and her pupils had become slits.

'She's beautiful!' he thought, then realized she was attacking him head on. "Shit!"

Yuki twirled and spun her greatsword with precision, which surprised Kensei with the largeness of the blade. She jabbed at him with the tip of the blade, then flicked the blade skywards before slamming it straight down into the ground. "Kōri no joō no ikari: Hyaku dagādansu!" The sky darkened, snow began to fall down in flurries, and ice grew on every rock and stone in the training grounds. Her greatsword split into a hundred daggers that began to glow blue- similar to the claws of blue glowing ice she uses in first stage bankai. Taking an offensive stance, Yuki threw each of the daggers at Kensei with precision and speed.

Kensei stared in wondered at Yuki's skill in battle, barely being able to dodge her daggers. He tried to fend them off with his own attacks, but he was overwhelmed between the raging snowy winds and the hundred daggers thrown at him. He was thrown into a boulder and felt his Hollow mask crack, disappearing entirely. He felt dozens of the remaining blades that hadn't been knocked away pierce his body and he grunted, coughing up blood.

Yuki stopped her attacks and summoned each of her blades back to her, reforming her greatsword and dissipating her bankai as she sheathed Hyoko. She walked over to where Kensei was slumped against the boulder. She kneeled in front of him and started to heal his wounds, hoping she didn't hurt him too badly.

"I'm impressed. You've grown from the Ice Princess to the Ice Queen." Kensei said, chuckling. "You were first to draw blood, so this match is yours."

Yuki smiled and finished healing his wounds. "You asked for it, Kensei. But, even still, I am pleased that I can still impress you after all these years."

Kensei looked at her and reached up, touching her cheek. "So, what'll it be for dinner, sweetheart?"


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki walked through the empty streets of Karakura Town, her teal dress with a white floral filigree design billowing in the small breeze. Her earrings bounced lightly against her neck as her black curls swirled at her back, the blue streak bouncing at her cheek. She hummed slightly to herself as she stepped lightly in her white wedge pumps, taking care not to trip and fall.

"I take it then that you had fun?"

Yuki turned and looked behind her to see Renji leaning against the wall. "You checking up on me?"

"I got worried when you didn't return to Kisuke's right away. I thought I'd come find you before you got into trouble."

Yuki smiled. "I did have fun, Renji." She said, looking at him. "But you'll need to catch me to find out!"

Renji watched as Yuki stuck out her tongue and flash stepped away. He rolled his eyes, then pursued her. He always enjoyed a game of chase, knowing it was Yuki's way of having fun and her way of training his speed, too. He wove through the rooftops and followed Yuki to a park near a lake not far from Urahara's Shop. He noticed she wasn't paying much attention, so he flash stepped just ahead of her and caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha."

Yuki gasped, not realizing that her thoughts had distracted her from the task at hand, and she smiled up at Renji when he loosened his grip a bit. "I suppose you win, then."

"Only because you were distracted." Renji said. "Is everything alright? I haven't seen you distracted like this since you first came to our squad."

Yuki recalled the reason why she had been distracted when she first joined Squad 6 and she put her hands against Renji's chest. "Everything is fine, Lieutenant Abarai. My date with Kensei went well and I had a really great time. Can we just leave at that?"

Renji looked down at her concerned. Yuki never called him by his title, not once since they first became friends. It was something they had agreed on, that no matter what position they were they wouldn't use titles; they both hated the idea of being called something so formal.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

Yuki pushed away from him and went to stand by a large tree that sat on a small hill overlooking the lake. She stepped down lightly onto the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. Renji landed next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki, come on, tell me what's wrong."

Yuki looked at the moon and sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this... not with Kensei, not with anyone..."

"Do what?"

"I used to have feelings for Captain Zaraki, you know. I didn't want to pursue them because he was my captain, but I had also had feelings for Kensei at that time, too. It was strange feeling something like that for two people and not sure what to do about it all. Something about Kenpachi made my heart race, made me blush whenever I was near him, but Kensei was the same way. Whatever it was that attracted me to him seemed to be the same for them both, but in separate ways. Kenpachi seemed more animalistic, while Kensei was kinder and more protective about it. Before he and the others were experimented on with the Hollowification process, Kensei had asked me to dinner. He said once everything was settled and we figured out what was happening to those people who disappeared we could go out to dinner. But when I got word of my promotion and was packing to leave, Kenpachi was none too thrilled."

 _A banging on the door came as Yuki finished packing the last of her things and before she could answer it her now former captain barged into the room, slamming it shut._

 _"Captain?"_

 _"So you're leaving?"_

 _The stench of sake was strong on his breath as he loomed over Yuki._

 _"Captain, you're drunk, perhaps you should go lie down."_

 _Kenpachi chuckled at that, his devilish smirk scaring Yuki. "I could, but I think I'd rather have a taste of what you were throwing Muguruma's way."_

 _Yuki looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Kenpachi grabbed her and forced a kiss on her, then pinned her to her bed. He started to grope her and run his hands all over her body, making her squirm._

 _"Kenpachi, please, stop!" Yuki begged when she managed to pry her mouth from his._

 _Out in the hall, Ikkaku and Yumichika had been coming to check on her when they heard her struggling. They burst into her room and saw what their captain was trying to do._

 _"Captain, stop!" Ikkaku pulled him off of Yuki while Yumichika grabbed Yuki and pulled her away from the captain._

 _"Captain, what were you thinking?" Yumichika demanded. Looking to Yuki who was trying to close up her uniform, he asked, "Are you alright, Yuki?"_

 _Yuki couldn't find the words to say what she was feeling, she could only turn into Yumichika to feel safe._

 _"Ikkaku, take the Captain to his quarters. I'll get Yuki out of here."_

 _"You got it."_

 _Ikkaku kept Kenpachi at bay while Yumichika grabbed the last of Yuki's boxes and ushered her out of the door. He managed to knock him unconscious and asked some of the men to help him pull Kenpachi back to his room, giving them the excuse that he was far too drunk._

 _Yumichika ushered Yuki to the front gates of Squad 11's barracks and out to the streets leading to Squad 6. He walked with her the entire way until they reached the gates of Squad 6 and were greeted by Rikichi and some other squad members._

 _"Excuse me, but could you let your captain and lieutenant know that your 3rd seat has arrived?"_

 _The men nodded and went to find Byakuya and Renji while an unseated officer, Rikichi, stayed behind._

 _"Is she alright?" he asked, looking at Yuki._

 _"She's had a bit of a rough night." Yumichika said, trying to keep what happened private. "Could you show us to her room? I need to make sure she gets settled in OK."_

 _Rikichi led the way to Yuki's new room, just down the hall from Renji's, and opened the door for her. "It's all been set up. We have her plants in ceramic pots for now until she decides what to do with them later." He looked at Yuki once more, concerned by the ashen look of terror still lingering on her face. "Are you sure she's alright?"_

 _"Thank you, that will be all." Yumichika said, waiting until Rikichi bowed and closed the door to her room. Turning to Yuki, he set her things down and set her on the bed. He wrapped a blanket around her and lifted her chin to where she looked at him._

 _"Yumichika... what did I do to get that reaction out of him...? Why would he try to..." Yuki tried to ask, but tears welled in her eyes and she lowered her head into her hands._

 _"Oh, Yuki... Don't you ever think that you did something wrong. The captain has feelings for you and he had too much to drink. He got angry when he heard about how you went on a date with Kensei Muguruma."_

 _"I never went, though." Yuki said, looking up at him. "He asked me on a date, but the whole Hollowification business and Captain Urahara and the others disappearing happened before we could even find a place to go to dinner. Nothing happened."_

 _Yumichika sat on the bed next to her and held her, letting her rest her head against his chest. "Then I don't know why, Princess."_

 _Yuki cried silently into his uniform, her shoulders shaking as her world seemed to be crumbling around her._

 _Yumichika sat with her until she fell asleep, then he gently laid her down on her new bed and pulled another blanket over her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek before he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door to her room._

 _"Yumichika!"_

 _"Shhh!"_

 _Renji came to a stop just outside Yuki's room. "Is she alright? Rikichi told me she looked like something bad had happened."_

 _"She'll be fine. She's had a really rough day, she's been having nightmares again so she isn't sleeping well lately, but she'll pull through and she'll be fine."_

 _Renji nodded and rubbed his neck. "OK, if you say so. Why is she here now, though? She wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow."_

 _Yumichika sighed. "She needed to get out of our barracks as soon as possible. Here." He pulled out the leaflet of papers he had grabbed with her things. "This is all the paperwork for Yuki's transfer. Everything should be in order, but you need to let her sleep. Tell your captain of the situation and try to be understanding if she's on edge or distracted, OK?"_

 _Renji nodded. "I'll look after her, you know I will."_

 _Relieved, Yumichika offered him a smile. "Good, now I need to return to my barracks, but let me know how she's doing. Let her know that Ikkaku and I will always be here for her if she needs anything."_

 _"I will."_

 _-O-_

 _Yuki woke with a start and found that it was dawn of the next morning. She got out of bed, realizing that she was in her new room in the Squad 6 barracks, and went to her washroom. She started her shower, washed up, dried off, brushed out her hair, put on her make-up, and pulled her hair back before slipping in the earrings she got from Himori. She put on a fresh uniform and hooked Hyoko to her belt before she left her room and went to the Captain's office._

 _She found that the office was empty and she saw the leaflet of her transfer papers sitting on the desk. She smiled and realized that Yumichika must have grabbed them the night before. Then remembering what had happened the night before, she began to rack her brain for any inkling as to why her former captain would try to do such a thing. It made her skin crawl and it made her stomach turn over in knots as she wrapped her arms around herself. She went to the bookshelf and looked at the books Byakuya kept in his office, not even really paying attention as she was lost in her own thoughts as her new captain came into his office._

 _Byakuya had never seen Yuki Unohana so distracted before, so unaware of her surroundings. He watched as she mindlessly walked along the length of his bookshelves, staring blankly at each book. He sensed that something was wrong, but he knew it wasn't his business to pry._

 _"Good morning, 3rd Seat Yuki Unohana. I see that you managed to find my office quite easily?" he said, announcing his presence._

 _Yuki jumped and spun, looking at her new captain. "F-Forgive me, sir! I got here a bit early and just wanted to wait for you to arrive. I shouldn't have intruded, sir, please forgive me."_

 _Byakuya had never seen her so jumpy before in his life. He had known her from training with her and Yoruichi, having become good friends as children before Yoruichi disappeared and their training ceased. "Yuki, is everything alright?" he asked, stepping closer to her._

 _Yuki, still fearful and distrusting from the night before, took steps backs, trying to keep a comfortable distance between her and her new captain. "Y-Yes, sir, everything is f-fine. M-My transfer papers are on the desk and everything s-should be in order, sir."_

 _Byakuya saw the leaflet of papers on his desk, but he didn't care. He was more worried about Yuki- who had been a good friend to him for over a century. "Yuki, please do not lie to me. I know that something is wrong."_

 _"Byakuya, stop..." Yuki whispered, feeling backed into a corner. She looked at him as he stopped his advance towards her. "Please, j-just don't... Everything should be in order, but if there is anything else, please have Renji come find me."_

 _Byakuya stopped when she dropped all formalities and used his first name casually. Something was definitely wrong. Yuki never dropped titles even for a second unless she had a previous agreement with a seated officer like she did with Renji. He watched as she tightened her grip around herself and hurried out of his office. He had never seen her so fearful, so distraught and untrusting, so distracted before._

 _'What's going on, Yuki? Why won't you tell me?'_

 _Yuki had left the office in such a hurry that she hadn't heard Renji calling to her. She went to the garden in the barracks and climbed up into the tree, trying to hide herself away from the world. Renji followed after her, not realizing she had already spoken to their captain._

 _"Yuki, come on! We need to go see the captain!" He called up, but she didn't answer. He flash stepped up to her branch and knelt in front of her. "Yuki, come on."_

 _Yuki was in a dazed state, only waking from it when Renji touched her shoulder. "What? Sorry, I was just thinking."_

 _Renji said, recalling what Yumichika had said about her nightmares coming back. "You going to be OK?"_

 _Yuki sighed and managed to force a smile. "Of course, silly, why wouldn't I?"_

Renji stared at her in disbelief, unable to comprehend what he had just been told. "Captain Zaraki tried to rape you?"

Yuki nodded, looking down at her feet. "I've been afraid, since then, to be around men I know and really care for because of it. It's gotten much better as the years have gone by, but I couldn't force myself to be able to stand in Byakuya's presence most of the time. Byakuya and I have been friends since we were children, but how was I to know he wouldn't try the same thing? That's why I did my work as quickly as possible and tried to avoid him. I felt awful about it, but what else could I do until I figured out things for myself?"

Renji sighed and hugged her. "That was over 25 years ago, though. Things have gotten better, haven't they?"

Yuki nestled into his chest. "Yes, they have, but after tonight with my date with Kensei and all, it just reminded me of why Kenpachi did what he did. I can never forgive him for it, but I wonder if I can allow myself to pursue something with Kensei. I really care about him, even after all these years and I want to give him a chance, but I just..."

Renji kissed the top of her head. Yuki had always been like a little sister to him, for as long as he had known her. "Give it a chance. Don't let some stupid mistake from a guy that isn't even in your life anymore cloud your decision. If you're worried about it, then maybe try talking to Kensei about it. He's a pretty awesome guy."

Yuki smiled at that and looked at him. "Thanks, Renji. I've never told anyone this before. I appreciate you letting me get it off my shoulders."

Renji returned her smile. "No problem."

Behind them, just down the hill, Kensei had come to check on Yuki and had concealed his spiritual pressure to surprise her, but when he saw Renji and her together he wasn't sure what to think. He was going to just announce his presence, but when he got close enough to, he heard the entire story of what happened with her and her former captain.

'That bastard...' he thought, then decided now wouldn't be the best time to talk with her. She would come when she was ready to.

He turned away and started to walk down the hill towards where he and the other Visoreds lived. Yuki felt his spiritual pressure nearby and wondered if he had come to check on her, unaware that he had and had heard everything.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Yuki had been called back to the Soul Society. She said her goodbyes, then looked to Kensei when it was his turn.

"I had fun, Kensei." She said, blushing as she looked up at him. "I'd like to go out another time, if we get the chance to again."

Kensei smiled. "Ya, I'd like that too. Once this is all done and over with, we should go out and have some real fun."

Yuki smiled, then stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "It was good to see you again. I just wish it was for longer."

"I wish I could come back with you." Kensei said, his hands on her waist.

"Now is not the time to return, surely you know this. When this war is won and Aizen is defeated, then perhaps you could come back- even be reinstated. But for now, stay here and keep everyone safe." Yuki said, her hands on his chest.

Kensei touched her cheek and searched her eyes. He glanced at the others, seeing they had taken a few steps back to give them space to say goodbye, then pressed his forehead to hers. "Yuki, I know what happened 25 years ago. I came to check on you last night and overheard you telling Renji. Whatever that rat bastard did to you will never happen again. I would kick his ass just laying a finger on you if I could, but I will settle for this: I swear on my life and honor that I will never let him or another man touch you again. I want to protect you, little Ice Queen, but only if you let me." He said, his voice hushed.

Yuki's eyes widened for a moment, ashamed that he overheard her talking to Renji, but then they softened because she knew she would be safe with him. "I think I can accept that." she replied, a soft smile on her lips as she leaned into his hand.

Kensei leaned forward just a bit and planted a small, tender kiss on her lips, lingering only for a moment before he pulled away. "You better go now. I'll see you soon, OK?"

Yuki smiled and nodded, stepping back. She waved to everyone else and took one last look at Kensei. "Thank you, Kensei Muguruma, for everything."

-O-

Yuki walked through the Senkaimon and stepped back into the Soul Society, smiling when she was greeted by her mother and Jushiro. "Hi, Mom, Jushiro!" she said, waving to them.

Retsu and Jushiro smiled and waited for her to join them, each offering her a hug.

"So, what was so urgent that I needed to come back right away?"

Retsu and Jushiro smiled at each other and looked back to her. "We have a surprise for you. Come with us, we need to go see Head Captain Yamamoto."

Yuki was curious and followed her mother and the man she saw as her father. She walked between them, wondering what it could possibly be that had them so excited.

-O-

A knocking on the door and entry permitted, Yuki stepped into the Head Captain's office with her mother and Jushiro. "Good morning, Head Captain Yamamoto." Yuki said in greeting, bowing to the man she saw as a grandfather.

Yamamoto smiled and stood. "Hello, and good morning to you as well, Yuki. Thank you for returning so quickly. I have some wonderful news."

"What is that?" Yuki asked, seeing Shunsui, Byakuya, Sui Feng, Sajin, and Toshiro there as well. She bowed her head in greeting to them all as she awaited answers.

"You have done very well over the years since you came to us, Yuki. You progressed your training far beyond any of our expectations, graduated at the top of your class from the Academy, and you have promoted through the ranks quickly. We are all very proud of you for coming this far after having so many obstacles in your path." Yamamoto said, coming around to the other side of his desk. "I want to offer you a choice: you may continue with your position as 3rd seat under Captain Kuchiki, or you can elect to take the Captain's Proficiency Test."

Yuki couldn't believe her ears. "Forgive me, sir, but could you repeat that?"

"You may choose to remain a 3rd seat or you may choose to take the Captain's Proficiency Test and become a captain yourself." Yamamoto said. "Each of these captains have given their personal recommendations and approval is unanimous throughout the 13 Court Guard Squads. We each believe that you are ready for this responsibility and for this challenge. You have more than proved yourself by overcoming the exuberant amount of spiritual energy you posses to reach bankai at only a 3rd seat position, and you have even managed to find a second stage bankai. Your skills in fighting and healing are an excellent addition to your accomplishments and we wish to see how you will perform as a captain."

Yuki looked around the room. "You all think I'm ready for this?"

Each captain present nodded. Toshiro smiled. "Yuki, you have shown great strength and courage over the years, overcoming everything thrown your way. I believe you are ready for this step and I think Himori would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuki said, then looked towards her mother and Jushiro. "You really think I'm ready?"

They both nodded. "Sweetie, you've grown so much from the small child we found over a century ago to the wonderful, powerful, brave young woman we see today. Jushiro and I couldn't be prouder of you." Retsu said, hugging her daughter. "It is still your choice, but you have all of the Captains' support in this choice."

"Whatever you decide, Yuki, we will not think of you any differently." Jushiro said. "You've made us proud."

Yuki smiled and looked to the Head Captain. "I appreciate the vote of confidence from everyone and I gladly accept. I will take the Captain's Proficiency Test."

-O-

Yuki smiled when she stood in the hall while the captains discussed her test. She felt that she had done well and Hyoko even praised her. When it was time for the decision, Yuki was called back into the room- having shown full control without her limiter on and through both stages of bankai. She listened as they gave their findings upon seeing her skills and named her the new captain of Squad 9. They gave her a haori for Squad 9 and she touched the symbol of the white poppy, immediately thinking of Kensei.

"Head Captain, may I speak with you for a moment, in private?" Yuki asked as the captains and her were dismissed.

"Of course, Captain Unohana."

Yuki smiled at that and waited until the others had left. "Grandpa Yama, Kensei Muguruma is alive."

Yamamoto looked at her when she said that. "So it is true then. He is one of these so called Visoreds?"

Yuki nodded. "They have been training with Ichigo Kurosaki to help him control the Hollowification process. Kensei and all the others who disappeared so long ago, they're all alive and well and living full lives in the world of the living. Aizen was behind it all; Kisuke had nothing to do with it. He was only researching it to find a way to cure Hollowification, to understand it and possibly reverse it. He has used the knowledge he has to help Kensei and Hiyori and the others through their Hollowifications."

Yamamoto had suspicions when Aizen was found to be alive and a traitor. Yuki simply confirmed them.

"Grandpa Yama, I am grateful you all believe I can be a captain, but I don't feel right taking Kensei's former position when he's still out there. When this is all settled, will you allow me to step down as Captain of Squad 9 and allow him to return with the others?"

Yamamoto sighed. "Yuki, dear girl, I appreciate where your heart is, but I need you to understand something. We chose you to be the captain of Squad 9 because you are ready and we need all our able bodied Soul Reapers to be at their best. Lieutenant Hisagi has done a good job keeping the squad in tact, but he will need your help to build it back up. You know Kensei Mugurma and Shuhei Hisagi very well. It will all work out in the end, I promise. As to whether Kensei Muguruma and the others can return to the Soul Society, that is not for me to decide. I will consider it depending on the outcome of the battle against Aizen, but I promise I will bring it to the attention of Central 46."

Yuki sighed, understanding the situation, and she hugged the Head Captain. "I can accept that and be happy with that answer. Thank you for at least taking it into consideration, Grandpa Yama."

Yamamoto hugged the newest member to the captain ranks and smiled. "You will do just fine as captain, Yuki. Now, go and address your new squad. Captain Kuchiki will send your things to your new barracks."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you."

Yamamoto watched as the young woman left in a hurry to do as she was bid. He smiled to himself and made his way to Minato Hill, feeling the sudden urge to visit Himori Yoriko. When he reached the ice grave, he put a gentle hand on the ice and looked at the still preserved body of Himori Yoriko, the best friend of Yuki Unohana and his great-granddaughter.

"She did it, Himori, my girl. Yuki finally made it." Yamamoto said, knowing that Himori nor anyone else would know that he was her great-grandfather. "You can sleep in peace now."

The image of Himori appeared next to her grave and she smiled. 'Thank you, Head Captain. Thank you for looking after Yuki.'

"Of course, my dear. Go, be at peace."

Himori waved before she disappeared completely, finally moving on.

Yamamoto looked to the sky and sighed. 'I hope that you are proud of your daughter, Izumi. She is one of a kind. It is unfortunate that she may never know that Himori was her cousin.' he thought to his granddaughter, hoping she would hear him somehow, someway.

Not long after Himori's death, Yamamoto had been curious about something. He had Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12, take a DNA sample from him, from Himori, and from Yuki and compare them- something he had heard of from the world of the living. They all matched. Himori and Yuki were related to the Head Captain and when he looked at the two girls and saw how similar in appearance they were and how closely they resembled his long dead wife from over a thousand years ago, it all finally made sense. Their spiritual energy, their appearance and mannerisms- aside from being raised separate and with adopted families- their overall being, it all linked back to Shizuka Fujimoto- the only woman Genryusai Yamamoto ever loved. When she was alive, Shizuka and Yamamoto were married with a baby on the way, but when a Hollow attacked Shizuka while she was visiting her own parents, she and their unborn daughter, Itsuko, disappeared. Yamamoto searched everywhere for nearly a century before he gave up, thinking to never find his love again. Years later, he had heard rumors that someone by the name of Fujimoto was acting as a healer in a remote village and when he went to investigate, he found his lost love. Finally reunited, Yamamoto found that Shizuka was dying and sat by her bedside until death claimed her. Before she died, she told him that their daughter was alive somewhere and he needed to find her- she needed her father. He buried her and searched for his daughter, but never found her. Knowing that Itsuko was out there somewhere, Yamamoto kept on his search through the years until he heard of the deaths of Izumi Matsuda and Ishibashi Yoriko, who through further investigation were found to be Itsuko's children and Yuki's birth mother and Himori's father. When Yuki was found by Retsu Unohana and Jushiro Ukitake and brought before the Captains, Yamamoto had sensed something about her and now that he had the DNA tests to prove it, Yamamoto was certain that Himori Yoriko and Yuki Unohana were his great-granddaughters. He kept watch over them as they grew up, trying not to give them special treatment, but he did what he could to provide for his only family without telling them the truth.

Sighing, he turned away and headed back to his office, leaving the thoughts of his granddaughter Izumi and her brother, Ishibashi- Himori's father- behind him. 'It is better that Yuki does not know. For now...'


	12. Chapter 12

"Captain! Captain Aisutaigā!"

Yuki turned to see her assistant running towards her with a stack full of paperwork. "Sayori, watch out!" she called, flash stepping to catch the young girl.

Sayori Sakanami had been with the squad as long as Yuki had been and was a bit of a klutz. "T-Thank you, Captain Aisutaigā."

Yuki smiled at the name given to her by her squad. Apparently, it meant "ice tiger" which was fitting for her in many ways. "You need to be more careful, Sayori."

"O-Of course, Captain. I have more paperwork for you, ma'am."

Yuki took the papers and smiled. "Thank you, Sayori. Why don't you take the day off? You've been working yourself to death."

Sayori smiled. "T-Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it."

"Say hello to your mother for me."

Sayori smiled and bowed, hurrying off home. Chuckling, Yuki took her large stack of paperwork and started walking towards the garden she had started in the barracks. Along the way, she saw Sanzo Fukui- one her other subordinates- sweeping the hallway.

"Hey Sanzo!"

"Yes, Captain?" the young man asked, looking up from his work.

Yuki smiled. "Could you have Shuhei bring me some tea? I'd like some of that special kind, the white jasmine and rose hip tea?"

"Of course, Captain, right away."

"Thank you, Sanzo!" Yuki smiled and headed towards her garden again.

She found her favorite spot in a hanging nest egg styled chair that had been brought as a gift from the world of the living and set her paperwork on her lap, looking through everything.

As Captain of Squad 9, she was also in charge of protection of the Seireitei. It was her job to ensure that Squad 9 was always on standby for combat because it were the security force of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Traditionally, Ninth Division has overseen arts and culture. For this reason the squad was also known to be in charge of the _Seireitei news magazine_. All the lieutenants of the divisions of Gotei 13 hand in their reports to them. As such, she was tasked with reviewing each and every one of the reports.

After awhile, Shuhei Hisagi came out into the garden with a tray laden with her tea and some sweet cakes Momo Hinamori had made. "Good morning, Captain."

Yuki looked up and smiled when she saw Shuhei approaching. "Ah, good morning, Shuhei! Thanks for bringing me tea. There are so many reports here that Sayori tripped over herself carrying them. I thought a nice cup of that special tea would help with the process. Oh, you even brought Momo's sweet cakes!"

Shuhei smiled at his captain, a woman that he had met a long time ago as a child when she healed his wounds and convinced him to join the academy and become a Soul Reaper. Between her and Kensei Muguruma- who was Captain of Squad 9 at that time- he had such admiration for them and he owed them a lot. "I've seen how hard you're working, Captain. I thought a little sweetness might make you happy."

Yuki smiled and took a sweet cake. "You're the best, Shuhei, you know that right?"

Shuhei smiled. "You never cease to remind me, Captain. Oh, here I brought this too." He produced a folding table and set it up to place the tray of sweets and tea upon. "You love coming here to do paperwork, so I thought it'd be a good idea to keep a portable table nearby. Sanzo got the idea from stories he had heard of the world of the living and had it made for you."

"I'll have to thank Sanzo later then." Yuki said, smiling as she took the cup of tea from the tray. "How is the magazine going?"

Shuhei smiled. "Haruki did an interview for one of our brochures and it was interesting."

"Oh? What kinds of questions did he ask?"

"Well they were questions about the magazine so they consisted of things like 'What kind of individuals are you seeking?' or 'How would you describe the atmosphere around your squad?' or 'What do you require of new recruits?' or even 'What do you think of Captain Aisutaigā?' You know, just things like that. The magazine and the squad itself has had a huge turn around since you took over, Captain."

Yuki smiled. "Well, I am glad to hear that you approve. It's been tough these last weeks for everyone to adjust- myself included- but I am glad that you feel that way. I hope the rest of the squad feels the same."

"It's never easy taking over a new squad, especially with what is going on." Shuhei said. "I think considering the circumstances, the squad has been very accepting and grateful to have a new captain that can take care of them in these times as much as you have."

Yuki looked up from her paperwork and to Shuhei. She glanced at the tattoo on his cheek and felt her chest tighten a bit. Managing another smile, she said, "I am glad to hear it. Thank you for the tea, Shuhei, I will let you get back to work."

"Of course, Captain." Shuhei said, bowing to her. He turned to leave, but then he looked back at her. "Captain, could I ask you something?"

"Always, Shuhei."

"Are the rumors true? About Kensei Muguruma?"

Yuki's eyes widened a bit. "What kinds of rumors?"

"That he's still alive. That he's in the world of the living."

Yuki sighed. "Yes, Shuhei. Kensei Muguruma is still alive, he lives in the world of the living, and before you ask no I don't know if he's coming back. I know how much you admire him- your tattoo in his honor is a constant reminder to everyone what a great man he is- but you have to understand. When this is all done and we've beaten Aizen, Kensei and the others may come back or they may not. It is not up to them, not up to me, nor is it up to Head Captain Yamamoto. It is entirely up to Central 46 to rescind their ruling against Kensei and the others."

Shuhei nodded. "I understand, Captain. I was only curious."

Yuki smiled. "No problem."

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Kensei Mugurma."

Yuki blushed and looked away. "What makes you say that?"

Shuhei smirked and chuckled a bit. "It's the way you talk about him. It's alright, Captain, I'm just glad you have someone to make you happy. I will leave you to your work, but if you need me I will be in the editing room."

Yuki looked back at him and watched as he walked away. She smiled to herself and touched her lips, remembering the last time she kissed Kensei. 'I need to see him soon...'

'In due time, Yuki, but for now you need to focus on your work.' Hyoko said.

Yuki giggled. 'I know, Hyoko, I know.'


	13. Chapter 13

The Captain's meeting had been called and the plan was formulated. They were going to the world of the living to confront Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town that had been made and switched with the real one.

Yuki stood next to the Head Captain- at his request- as he used Jōkaku Enjō to trap Aizen, Gin, and Kaname, while at the same time allowing the Soul Reapers to fight the Espada without any worries. Baraggan, one of the Espada, decides to take charge first and finds out about the four pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He brought out some Hollows to destroy these pillars, but they are easily killed by Izuru Kira- lieutenant of Squad 3- Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuhei- all of whom had been stationed at each pillar to protect them. Yuki saw however, that Baraggan wasn't phased by it and had decided that he'd counter against four "ants" with four "dragons", and sends four of his Fracción to attack the pillars.

Ikkaku's failure to defend the pillar from Choe Neng Poww led to the destruction of the pillar, though, because he doesn't want to reveal his bankai in front of so many people. Yuki had gone for drinks with him one night and caught up with him, finding out from a drunken Ikkaku about his bankai. She promised not to tell anyone and while she understood that he wasn't ready to reveal it, Yuki was disappointed that his pride got in the way so much to where Captain Sajin Komamura was forced to step in. Yuki watched in awe- having only been a captain herself for weeks and never seen him in battle- as he easily defeated Poww by activating his own bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. While his captain fought, Yuki could see that Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba confronted Ikkaku and revealed that he knew about his bankai, scolding him for being so selfish and allowing a pillar to be destroyed. Yuki was surprised when she saw that Sajin had clearly overheared the conversation as she had with her acute hearing, but decided not to say anything. Perhaps he felt it was not his place to say anything at all.

Yuki turned her attention to Yumichika as he was confronted by Charlotte Chuhlhourne, but he didn't take him seriously enough due to his appearance, which resulted in him soon becoming overpowered by his opponent and he was forced to release his zanpakuto, Fuji Kujaku. Yuki watched in worry as Charlotte still overpowered him and her worry only grew when Yumichika's opponent used his strongest technique to completely hidden them from view. She hoped that he would be alright and turned her attention to Izuru as he used his opponent's heavy wings to his advantage by releasing his zanpakuto, Wabisuke, and making his wings even heavier.

Abirama Redder fell to the ground helpless, only able to listen as Izuru explained why his zanpakuto best reflected the philosophy of his squad. He was then unable to do anything else but wait in despair as Izuru beheaded him, leaving him with the words not to forgive him.

Glad to see an opponent down, Yuki turned her attention to her lieutenant and watched as Shuhei was confronted by Findor Callius, who destroyed a large majority of his mask little by little until he claimed that he was then as strong as a lieutenant. He proved his claims by quickly overpowering his opponent, but Shuhei was able to turn things around by releasing his zanpakuto, Kazeshini. Findorr- thankfully- was unable to read the Kazeshini's movements and was easily killed by Shuhei.

After the pillars were successfully protected- for the ones that still stood- Captain Soi Fong and her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda decided to battle with Baraggan's last two Fracción, Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc. Yuki stayed with the Head Captain as ordered while the rest of the Soul Reapers- lieutenants and captain alike- decided to fight as well, with Jushiro and Shunsui facing off against Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck while Rangiku and Toshiro confronted Harribel and her Fracción. Yuki listened as Yamamoto told everyone to defeat their enemies and to not let them take a single step into Soul Society and she watched as the battle began.

Toshiro faced off against Harribel, while Rangiku faced her three Fracción, Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci. She appeared to gain a small advantage against them after releasing her zanpakuto, Haineko, but the three of them were able to overcome it. Off to the side, Yuki noticed that Soi Fong was overwhelming her opponent, Ggio, and she goes to finish him off with Suzumebachi. However, after beginning to fight seriously and going into his Resurrección, Tigre Estoque, he appeared to gain the advantage. Marechiyo fought with Nirgge and wa able to successfully hit him with zanpakuto's shikai, Gegetsuburi, but his opponent survived and nearly defeated Marechiyo until he was finished off unintentionally by Soi Fong when she was thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks. Soi Fong and Ggio continued battling and Soi Fong was nearly killed until Marechiyo stepped in and protected her. It was then, Yuki saw, that the Captain of Squad 2 finally decided to get serious and was able to easily kill Ggio. They then turned to their next opponent and decided to confront Baraggan.

Yuki turned her attention back to where Toshiro and Rangiku were and saw that Rangiku was easily overpowered by her opponents and nearly defeated until Mom came to save her. Momo was able to gain an advantage against the three of them by using a combination of her released zanpakuto, Tobiume, and Kido, which in turn causes Shunsui and Starrk to begin fighting seriously as well. Seeing Shunsui and Starrk fighting more seriously, Lilynette and Ukitake to begin battling as well. Yuki watched as Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci survive the attack and they all went into their Resurrección, which allowed them to unleash their "pet" Ayon against Momo and Rangiku. Yuki watches in horror as Ayon easily defeats both Rangiku and Momo, forcing Shuhei and Izuru to come into the battle. Izuru started healing the two lieutenants while Shuhei faces off against the monster, but Ayon easily overpowered him as well.

"Head Captain, they need assistance. I cannot stand by any longer. Please, let me go help them." Yuki asked, looking to him.

"Very well. Come with me, Yuki." Yamamoto replied and headed straight for Ayon and where the lieutenants were.

Ayon started advancing towards Izuru and the others after blocking a sneak attack from Tetsuzaemon, but to no avail as Yuki and Yamamoto stepped in. Yuki starts aiding Izuru in healing as Yamamoto released his zanpakuto, Ryūjin Jakka, incinerating Ayon. As a result of losing their pet, Harribel's Fracción proceed to attack Yamamoto, but they were incinerated as well. Yuki watched as the three enemies fell to the ground, defeated, but then she sensed that now the battle against the remaining 3 Espada present truly begin and their rankings were finally revealed: Harribel being #3, Baraggan being #2, and Starrk being #1.

Yuki did the best she could to aid Izuru in healing their wounded friends, but the other Captains needed their help too. She sensed a great deal of pain from Soi Fong and looked up to see that her arm was fading quickly until Marechiyo chopped it off. She looked to Izuru. "I need to go help the others. Most of their wounds are already healed, so can I leave the rest to you?"

Izuru nodded. "Of course, Captain Aisutaigā. Go we will be fine."

Yuki squeezed his shoulder and looked to her lieutenant.

"They will be fine, Captain." Izuru said, trying to assure her.

"Captain Aisutaigā." Sajin said, joining them. "I will protect them. Go aid Captain Soi Fong."

Yuki stood and nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Captain Komamura."

Sajin gave her a curt nod and watched as she disappeared, reappearing next to Soi Fong.

Yuki stood there with Soi Fong while they had a moment and tried to heal the section of her arm that remained a bloody stump. "Captain, you have to be more careful."

"I know, Yuki. I got careless." Soi Fong replied. "Thanks."

Yuki managed a smile, despite their situation, and wrapped her arm. She tried to do it as quickly as Marechiyo tried to stall against Baraggan. "You do have a loyal lieutenant, even for all the grief you give him."

Soi Fong scoffed at that. "He's arrogant and dull, cowardly, loud, incredibly vain, elitist, snobbish, greedy and he's sluggish. But I do agree, he is exceedingly loyal and is willing to fight by my side when the enemy is clearly much stronger than him. I am grateful for that at least."

Yuki patted Soi Fong's shoulder. "Good. Now, what's the plan?"

-O-

'Things are getting really bad... The fire prison Granpda Yama put around Aizen is gone, Aizen and the other traitorous former captains are free, there's that huge monster coming out of that Garganta that won't stop spitting up Menos Grande... What are we going to do?' Yuki thought as she took the task of trying to eliminate all of the Menos that kept coming and coming.

'Stay strong, Yuki.' Hyoko said, trying to reassure her. 'We are together forever strong. We will win this battle.'

Yuki slashed at another Menos, releasing one of her shikai abilities, Aishī haka. An icy block formed around the head of one of the Menos and she used her zanpakuto to smash it to pieces. As the pieces scattered and Yuki felt the others losing hope, another Menos came at her with a Cero prepared.

"Nadare fūsa!" She cried out, summoning a small snow pile from the moisture in the air and threw it down in an avalanche, using it as a blockade against the Cero attack.

Yuki then burst through the snow bank, poised to attack, but before she could she saw a familiar figure attacking the Menos and beating it to a pulp. The Menos exploded and there was no more Hollows for a moment, so the figure turned and smiled as their Hollow mask dissipated.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Kensei!"

Yuki ran to him, throwing her arms around him. After seeing him for the first time in over a century, Yuki really missed him when she had to return to the Soul Society. She nuzzled into his chest, smiling as she took in his scent.

"It's good to see you, too, Yuki." Kensei said, hugging her back. He leaned down and kissed her head, breathing in the scent of white jasmine and rose hips- the scent she always carried because it was her favorite tea. He lifted her chin up and planted a longing kiss on her lips, holding her close for a moment.

"Yuki?"

Yuki broke the kiss, looking over to see Shinji, Hiyori, and the others joining them. "You're all here! You guys couldn't have come at a better time!"

"So the little Ice Queen is a Captain now, eh?" Rojuro said, smiling. "Well done, dove."

Kensei looked down at her. "That's why you had to leave before? They promoted you to Captain?"

Yuki nodded. "Yup!" She spun at the sense of another Menos approaching and she turned, zipping past them and straight for the Menos- which was the largest thus far. "Fuyu no tenpesuto!"

Kensei watched as she summoned a whirlwind of snow and ice, which took the form of a miniature blizzard. The ice and snow clung to the Menos, immoblizing it until the ice crystals became daggered shards and drove themselves into the Hollow, shredding it and its mask to bits. When the clouds cleared, the sun shined down and reflected off of Yuki as he black hair and blue streak swayed in the residual wind. He looked at her captain's haori as it billowed behind her and a proud smirk grew on his face when he saw what squad was on the haori.

"Captain of Squad 9, huh? So you took over for me after Kaname left?"

Yuki rejoined them and looked down, afraid he would be upset. "Are you mad? It was your squad until they took it from you."

Kensei lifted her chin up and pulled her in closer. "I couldn't think of anyone better that could lead my old squad. I'm proud of you, Yuki."

Yuki smiled and kissed him, but then the reminder Hyoko gave her about the more pressing issue of the battle taking place pulled her back. "Thank you, Kensei. I hope I can make you proud even after this. But for now, we need to defeat Aizen and his men. Will you guys help us?"

"I don't like the Soul Society, nor do I like the Soul Reapers- not after what they did to us." Hiyori said. "But for you and the simple fact that Aizen needs to be punished for what he did, I'm in."

The others voiced their agreements and Yuki smiled. "Then let's get to it."


	14. Chapter 14

Yamamoto sensed the arrival of the Visoreds and saw Yuki fighting side by side with Kensei Muguruma. He saw them embrace, he saw them kiss, and he smiled to himself despite the ongoing battle. He was glad to see that Yuki had found someone. He watched as the monster, Hooleer, let out a bunch of Gillian and in response Yuki activated her bankai second stage while the Visoreds all donned their Hollow masks to battle them. They took care of them with ease, then spilt off into teams or joined forces with the other Captains and lieutenants. He turned his attention back to the battle as Yuki and Kensei went after another opponent.

Shinji went after Aizen, however, Kaname Tosen- the former Captain of Squad 9 who took over after Kensei was forced to leave- prevented him from reaching his former lieutenant. Sajin came to join Shinji as they battled against Kaname while Lisa and Hiyori helped out Toshiro, Hachigen helped out Soi Fong and Marechiyo, and Rojuro and Love battled Starrk.

Mashiro went up to Hooleer, much to Yuki's suprise, and easily killed it with a bunch of repeated kicks while Wonderweiss watched. Yuki laughed when it looked like the final blow came from a Mashiro Kick to the monster's groin. Off in another battle while Sajin and Kaname talked, Shuhei was able to return to the battlefield and joined in on their battle, but Kaname mocked his lack of fear.

Over with Soi Fong, Hachigen used his Kidō against Baraggan, but it wasn't working, so he trapped the Espada into a barrier while Soi Fong fired her Bankai missile at him. Yuki silently cheered as she and Kensei fought more Gillian and Menos when she- like Soi Fong and Hachigen- believed the Espada to be finished, however, Baraggan survived the attack and began an all out offensive against his enemies. As a result, the deterioration of Hachigen's arm began, giving Hachigen the idea to send his arm inside of Baraggan and use his power against him. Yuki watched as Hachigen summoned a Kido teleportation spell and watched his hand appear inside of the Espada and watches with satisfaction as Baraggan began disintegrating away. As Baraggan died, he recalled that Aizen had taken his throne as God of Hueco Mundo from him and he vowed that he would kill Aizen for taking his power from him. As the last of him began to breaks away, he threw his Gran Caída at him, but it disintegrated away before it can hit him, leaving the Espada knowing he could never defeat Aizen himself as he deteriorated away forever.

Yuki glanced over at Love and Rojuro, seeing them gain an advantage when it appeared as though Stark was reluctant to battle after Baraggan's death. However, something triggers a vote of confidence or urgency and the number one Espada began his onslaught of attacks anew.

"Kensei, Hachigen needs healing immediately. I'm going to go help him." Yuki said, looking at Kensei as they defeated the last of the Gillians.

"Go, I got the rest." Kensei said, nodding his head. Before she could flash step away, though, he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Be careful, sweetheart."

Yuki smiled. "I promise. Don't go dying on me either. I just got you back and I don't ever plan on losing you again."

Kensei smiled and they went their separate ways, with Yuki flash stepping to Hachigen and healing his arm and with himself going to aid his lieutenant who- through all the years of being Visoreds and no longer Soul Reapers- still remained loyal to him.

"Hachigen, that last attack was well played out. Though, you really should have been more careful. How will you perform Kido now?" Yuki asked, healing the stump that remained.

Hachigen winced a bit and looked down at the young captain with her blue streak falling loosely around her cheek. "Yuki, I will manage don't you fret. Thank you for the medical attention. Your healing skills have no match but those of your mother's. She taught you well."

Yuki smiled at that, then patted the large man's shoulder. "There, that should do it. Mom taught me a lot, so I'm just glad I can help with healing while she is stuck in Hueco Mundo with the others."

"Hiyori!"

Yuki's eyes widened and she turned, fearing the worst. As she feared, Hiyori had been slashed by Gin's zanpakuto and was falling to the ground fast. "Hiyori, no!" She still had her bankai activated, so her speed in the second stage was already six times the normal speed she possessed, and she flash stepped to where Shinji was laying Hiyori down on the ground. "Hiyori, no, stay with me!" Yuki cried, landing next to her and Shinji.

"Yuki, I tried to stop her... Please, will you heal her?"

Yuki nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

'Yuki, let us heal Hiyori quickly. I know you fear losing her like you did Himori. I will lend you my strength, so don't worry. It will be alright.'

"Shinji, go kick that bastard's ass." Yuki said, looking back to Shinji. "Make him pay."

Shinji nodded and took off after Aizen while Yuki turned her attention to Hiyori and healing her.

While Shinji and Aizen began their fight, Kaname pulled out a Hollow mask of his own, shocking Sajin and Shuhei, and he attacked them. Shuhei and Sajin face off against him and Yuki's lieutenant eventually pulled off a sneak attack on Kaname- asking him what he feared now- but Kaname simply bedstabe him, causing him to fall to the ground, and he told him that the thing he feared is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. As Sajin activated his bankai, Shinji released his zanpakuto, Sakanade, and began to battle Aizen. Sajin and Kaname battle while at the same time arguing about what justice is. Kaname then revealed that he had a Resurrección as well, and activated Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. Kaname gains sight from going into his new form and began laughing madly at this. He then fought Sajin and easily defeated him. Howver, just as he was about to finish him off, Shuhei attacked him from behind and ran his zanpakuto through Kaname's throat. He then released his zanpakuto inside of Kaname. Shinji revealed that his zanpakuto's ability was to make everything appear in reverse and managed to wound Aizen because of this. However, Aizen was able to quickly adjust himself to this. Sajin and Shuhei go up to Kaname, who was finally back to his normal Soul Reaper form, and Sajin told him how he felt. They had been such good friends as fellow captains and even before that. Kaname was eventually moved to tears from his words and then asked Shuhei to go up to him so he can see his face for once. However, just as Shuhei tries to grant the dying wish of his former captain, Kaname exploded in a burst of blood and flesh, and Aizen noticed this, not seeming to care in the least.

Yuki looked up when she sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure and saw the Garganta opening directly behind Aizen. She smiled in relief when she saw the Substitute Soul Reaper appear and fire a Getsuga Tensho at the traitor, only to have it blocked by a barrier. Aizen began to provoke his opponent until Sajin stepped in and stopped Ichigo from going over the edge. The Visored and Gotei 13 then vowed to protect Ichigo and stop Aizen. They all go and fight their opponent, but Sajin, Rojuro, Love, and Lisa quickly get cut down by him. As this was happening, Gin watched from the top of a building and noted how powerful Aizen was. Soi Fong charged at Aizen with clones while Hitsugaya froze his left arm. Soi Fong then used Nigeki Kessatsu, but Aizen blockedthe attack with simply his immense spiritual pressure. He was then hurt by Shunsui due to the fact that he left a shadow on the ice, while Toshiro charged straight towards Aizen. As Aizen mocked Toshiro for not planning ahead, he noticed Shinji's released zanpkuto and realized that everything was backwards. Toshiro ran his zanpakuto through Aizen from behind and it appeared as if they had won.

However, Yuki saw something that horrified her and she left Hiyori's side trying to reach the others as Ichigo yelled at them for what they were doing and the Soul Reapers realized that they had been tricked, having just stabbed Momo, not Aizen. Aizen reappeared where Momo was and cut down Izuru and Tetsuzaemon, revealing that he had used Kyōka Suigetsu. Yuki sees Kensei come over to check on her and she begs him to stop Toshiro as he was sent over the edge charged blindly at Aizen, but it didn't matter. Aizen got the opportunity to cut down Toshiro, Shunsui, Soi Fong, and Shinji.

Yuki ran to Momo, immediately beginning to heal just as she had with Hiyori while Yamamoto joined in the battle. The Head Captain allowed himself to get stabbed by Aizen so he could trap him and revealed his Ennetsu Jigoku technique that he was preparing while Aizen battled his subordinates. However, Wonderweiss, now in his Resurrección, appeared behind Yamamoto and got rid of the technique. Aizen revealed that his Resurrección is called Extinguir and that his sole purpose was to get rid of the flames of Ryūjin Jakka. Yamamoto see no other alternative, so he resorted to using his bare hands and decided it was time to show Aizen why he was the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. He battled with Wonderweiss and was able to smash him into pieces with Sōkotsu, however, because of the flames already sealed inside of Wonderweiss, he blew up and Yamamoto was forced to take the full force of the explosion to protect everyone.

"Grandpa!" Yuki cried, having heard the commotion and looking over to see the explosion. She tries to heal Momo as best as she can so that she could run to the Head Captain, but she watches as Aizen went up to Yamamoto, believing him to be defeated, only to get caught by use of the Kidō spell Ittō Kasō Yamamoto used against him. Yuki smiled in relief, glad to see him still alive, but it quickly faded when Aizen got out of the attack with slight burns. That quickly changed when he was immediately confronted by Ichigo with his Hollow mask on.

Ichigo attacked him with a Getsuga Tenshō and was able to hurt him, but Aizen regenerated himself and revealed that he implanted the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizen then decided to tell Ichigo everything he knew about him and revealed that he has known him since the day he was born, and that all of his battles have gone the way he desired.

"Don't listen, Ichigo!" Yuki called.

Just as Aizen was about to tell him who he is, Isshin Kurosaki appeared in between his son and Aizen, exclaiming that he had said too much. After Ichigo got used to the fact that his father was a Soul Reaper, he went to fight Gin while his father took on Aizen. After Gin and Ichigo talk about when they first fought, Gin activated his bankai, Kamishini no Yari, and uses its long length and destructive force to destroy the surrounding buildings. However, Ichigo was able to block the bankai and counterattack against Gin. This forced Gin to decide on fighting normally and the two battle each other. Ichigo was still able to overcome Gin's bankai, and revealed that he knew that its true power was really in the immense speed of its contractions. Isshin was able to slow Aizen down, but his opponent revealed that he was only able to overcome his Soul Reaper form.

As Aizen explained why the true power of the Hōgyoku was really to grant the wishes in people's hearts, he was interrupted by Gin and Ichigo battling. The Hōgyoku then began enveloping Aizen's body and Ichigo wonderd what's happening. All of a sudden, Kisuke Urahara arrived and attacked Aizen from behind. Urahara battled with Aizen and was able to defeat him by using his own Reiatsu against him. However, Aizen was fully enveloped by the Hōgyoku and comes out in a completely different form. As Urahara and Isshin battle Aizen together, Yoruichi Shihōin arrived and began pummeling down on Aizen. However, Aizen survived the attack with only cracks forming on his body and told his opponents to come up with their next plan. They then continued their battle as Ichigo watched and Gin asked him if it's a good idea for him to leave his back open. After continuing to mock his opponent, Gin unleashed his bankai Butō assault, which made his bankai go even faster. As this all happened Rangiku ran toward Gin's location. Gin easily overwhelmed Ichigo, so he suggested to him that he run away from this battle. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin do a combination of attacks against Aizen that ends with Isshin using a Getsuga Tenshō directly in front of Aizen. However, Aizen survived the blow and was able to knock out all of his opponents.

Having defeated their challengers in the Fake Karakura Town, Aizen and Gin headed through the Dangai in order to reach the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society. When they are confronted by the Kōtotsu, Gin warned Aizen to hurry up, for they can do nothing to stop it. Walking up to it, Aizen allowed it to collide with him, leaving himself unharmed and the Kōtotsu destroyed.

Back in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin Kurosaki hobbling toward Ichigo, headbutted him to pull him out of his state of awe. As Ichigo stated their situation was hopeless, for they cannot defeat Aizen with such an amount of Reiatsu, Isshin, realizing Ichigo can sense Aizen's Reiatsu, told him to come with him, for if he does not, all of Karakura Town would be destroyed and his friends would all die. As Ichigo regained his resolve, the two open a Senkaimon.

As Ichigo and the others disappeared, Yuki finished healing Momo and ran to Yamamoto. "Grandpa Yama?" she asked, sitting him down on the him down on the ground as she began to heal his burns. "Are you alright?"

Yamamoto chuckled at the lack of professionalism. "You never drop titles, Yuki. You are worried, but I am fine."

Yuki looked at him in a scolding manner. "Grandpa, you have to be more careful. You can't be so reckless again. You're the Head Captain and we have no one else to replace you."

"Shunsui Kyoraku would be an excellent candidate." Yamamoto suggested, half joking and half serious.

Yuki shook her head. "He would be the next ideal candidate, that is true, however none of us are ready for that situation yet."

Yamamoto chuckled and watched as his burns began to disappear. He decided that it would be better now to tell her of their relation than any other time, so he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yuki, I have something important to tell you."

Yuki sat back and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I was once married, over a thousand years ago to a wonderful woman named Shizuka Fujimoto. She was the love of my life, but I lost her. When I looked and Himori and when I look at you now, all I can see is how similar in appearance they were and how closely they resembled my wife, and it all finally makes sense. Your spiritual energy, appearance and mannerisms- aside from being raised separate and with adopted families- your overall being, it all linked back to Shizuka Fujimoto."

"What are you saying, Grandpa Yama?" Yuki asked, her eyes widening and her brow furrowed.

"When she was alive, Shizuka and I were married with a child on the way, but when a Hollow attacked Shizuka while she was visiting her own parents, she and our unborn daughter, Itsuko, disappeared. I searched everywhere for nearly a century before i gave up, thinking to never find my love again. Years later, though, I had heard rumors that someone by the name of Fujimoto was acting as a healer in a remote village and when I went to investigate, I found her. Finally reunited, I found that Shizuka was dying and sat by her bedside until death claimed her. Before she died, she told me that ourdaughter was alive somewhere and that I needed to find her- she needed her father. After Shizuka died, I buried her and searched for our daughter, but never found her. Knowing that Itsuko was out there somewhere, I kept on my search through the years until I heard of the deaths of Izumi Matsuda and Ishibashi Yoriko, who through further investigation were found to be your birth mother and Himori's father. When Retsu Unohana and Jushiro Ukitake found you and brought before the Captains, I had sensed something about you. Shortly after Himori died, I had Research and Development perform a DNA test using DNA from myself, Himori, and you. The DNA tests came back as a match, Yuki, and I am certain that Himori Yoriko and you are my great-granddaughters. I have kept watch over you girls since you were children, trying not to give you special treatment, but I did what I could to support you and provide for you."

Yuki stared at the Head Captain in silence. 'Head Captain Yamamoto really is my grandfather?'

'Yuki, are you alright? I know this is a lot to process.' Hyoko said. 'It does make sense, though. Remember that feeling you got around him when your mother first introduced you to the captains?'

Yuki took a deep breath. "So what you are saying is that Himori and I were cousins and didn't realize it? That we are your great-grandchildren?"

Yamamoto nodded. "I didn't know when would be a good time to tell you, in fact, I had originally decided not to tell you. However, I couldn't bear the thought you not knowing who you are because of my selfishness."

Yuki smiled at that and hugged him. "I understand. Thank you for telling me, Grandpa Yama."

Yamamoto was surprised at how well she was taking things and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You are the only family that I have left, Yuki. I will always treasure you."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Retsu Unohana joined them and Yuki looked up at the presence of her mother. "Mom!"

Retsu smiled and hurried over to her daughter. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Yuki hugged her. "I'm fine, Mom, but I need your help with healing Hiyori. Aizen's blade did something to her wound that I can't heal. I did what I could, I stopped the bleeding and healed most of it, but I need your help for the rest."

"Of course, sweetie. I'll come find you later, alright? In the mean time, help me heal the rest of the wounded."

Yuki smiled. "Yes, ma'am!"

Retsu smiled and hurried off towards Hiyori and Shinji. "Will you be alright?" she asked, looking back at her grandfather.

"Yes, dear girl, I will be fine. Now go, you have your orders."

Yuki smiled and went about her business.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki healed everyone that she could find so she started to look around for Kensei, searching for his spiritual energy. When she found it, her eyes widened and she used her Utsusemi technique to reach him quicker.

Kensei had been defeated by Wonderweiss, and was laying among the rubble of a nearby building after having been slammed down into the lower levels of the building.

"Kensei!" Yuki called, searching for him and finding him slumped over against the large debris. "Oh, no, please no..." She flash stepped to him and checked his pulse, then immediately started healing him. "Kensei, please wake up..." He felt cold so she took off her haori and wrapped it around him, smiling at the ironic fact that he was wearing a Squad 9 Captain's haori once more. Her smile quickly faded and she returned to the task at hand.

After a while, Kensei began to stir and he opened his eyes, looking around. He saw a sleeping Yuki next to him and saw that her haori was around him. He smiled and pulled Yuki into his lap, holding her close against his chest. This stirred Yuki and she looked up at him.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"And so are you, it would seem. What are you doing here?"

"When I found you, you were unconscious and badly wounded, so I gave you my haori to keep you warm and I healed your wounds. It took a lot out of me though and I guess I passed out from the exhaustion."

Kensei touched her cheek and smiled. "Well, it's alright now."

Yuki returned his smile and hugged him, glad to see that he was OK. When she pulled back she planted a kiss on his forehead and tried to stand, but Kensei kept her firmly in his lap.

"Yuki..."

Yuki looked at him, settling back into his lap. "What's wrong?"

Kensei searched her eyes, trying to find the right words to say. "We've only had one date together, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out again when this is finished?"

Yuki smiled. "I'd like that. I think I can slip away for a bit to come see you once this battle is finished."

They both sensed the appearance of a remnant Hollow nearby and looked up as one loomed above them. Yuki scrambled to her feet, zanpakuto drawn, and blocked the attack as the Hollow lunged at them.

"Yuki!"

"Kensei, get out of here, I can handle this one!" Yuki said, grimacing as the Hollow took its claws and brought them down again, catching on her blade.

"I won't leave you, not again!" Kensei insisted.

Yuki glanced down at him. "It's alright." She threw back the Hollow's attack once more, then flash stepped to the level above them to get the creature away from Kensei.

Kensei watched as the Hollow followed Yuki up one level and disappeared. 'I have to help her.' He forced himself up, only feeling sore after Yuki healed him, and he headed after her. He followed her spiritual pressure until he found her backed into a wall, struggling to push back the Hollow. Before he could step in, though, Yuki activated her first stage bankai and retaliated.

Yuki threw back the Hollow, trying to get behind it, but the Hollow spun around and slashed her back- leaving deep gashes along her skin. Yuki felt the searing hot pain and it almost blinded her, but she had to ignore it, had to push through it and defeat the Hollow.

"Yuki!"

"I'm fine, Kensei!"

Kensei watched as the blood dripped down her back, pooling around her feet. 'She'll bleed out!' He rushed to aid her when she lost her footing and slipped, activating his own bankai and beating the Hollow to a pulp. He cracked the mask and watched as the Hollow vanished before he turned around to Yuki and saw her bankai disappearing.

"Shit..." Yuki could feel herself slipping. She glanced up at Kensei and tried to smile, but when she took a step forward to try and reach him, she felt her world go black- hearing Kensei and Hyoko calling out to her.

"Yuki!" Kensei flash stepped to her and caught her in his arms. Having no healing abilities of his own, Kensei scanned the area and found that Retsu Unohana was nearby and he rushed to get Yuki to her mother, holding her close to his chest.

Retsu was finishing the final patient she had when she heard Kensei calling to her and her daughter's spiritual energy fading. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror as Kensei came into view, holding Yuki to him and covered in her blood.

"Unohana, Yuki's hurt bad." Kensei said, laying her down on the open cot.

Retsu saw the blood begin to pool on the cot around her daughter. "What happened to my daughter?"

"There was one last Hollow that had been concealing its spiritual energy and it attacked us, but when she tried to finish it off, the damned thing spun around so quickly that I'm not even sure she realized how badly it cut her open."

Retsu rolled Yuki onto her side, then onto her stomach. "Hold her down. We have to get these wounds sealed immediately."

Kensei nodded and held down Yuki's shoulders while Lisa and Rojuro came over to hold each of her arms and Love came over to hold down her legs.

Retsu began to cut away at her daughter's haori and uniform, clearing away any foreign material, then began to heal the wounds closed.

Yuki was woken from the pain and cried out, thrashing against her friends restraining her. Retsu gave her something to bite down on and went back to healing her wounds. Yuki bit down on the cloth, trying to fight the urge to scream out in pain, trying to be strong for her friends and her family. But there was too much pain.

Retsu felt her chest constrict seeing and hearing her daughter in so much pain, but she quickly knitted the muscles and skin back together and sat back- weary.

"You can let go now." Kensei said, nodding to the others. He looked down at Yuki's back and saw there were scars, but everything else was fine. "Yuki, are you alright?"

Yuki forced herself to roll onto her side and she looked up at him. "I made a mess of things this time, didn't I?"

"We almost lost you, sweetheart." Kensei said, stroking her hair. "If you're mother wasn't here, then I don't know what we could have done to save you. I thought I was going lose you forever."

Yuki smiled and turned to look at her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Retsu smiled wearily at her daughter. "I'm just glad that I could heal your wounds. Sleep now, though, sweetie. You need your strength."

Yuki nodded and curled up against Kensei, feeling the safety and comfort of his presence and quickly passing out.

"Kensei Muguruma, it is good to see you well." Retsu said.

"Good to see you again, Captain Unohana." Kensei replied.

"So, you are the one who has captured my daughter's heart?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Then I wish you the best of luck in building your relationship with Yuki in days to come." Retsu said, smiling. "But be warned, if you ever let my daughter get hurt or if you ever hurt her yourself, I will hunt you down and skin you alive before the night is finished."

Kensei shuddered at how dark things went, but she was the first Kenpachi and just as old as the Head Captain and Yuki's mother, so it was understandable. "Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't expect anything different from you."


End file.
